Matchmaking: Cyclops and Phoenix
by Black-Rose23
Summary: Rogue decides to play matchmaker, much to a jealous Remy's...amusement? Part 1 in the Matchmaking series
1. The New Student

Matchmaking: Cyclops and Phoenix

Summary: Rogue decides to play matchmaker for Scott and Jean, much to a jealous Remy's…amusement?

Disclaimer: X-men: Evolution is not my property

Warning: AU, OOC, language,

Pairing: Romy, Jott, Amyro, Lancitty

A/N: Scott is not Xavier's first student, obviously.

A/N2: This, like my Inuyasha story 'Two of a Kind' will only be updated when I feel like updating it. I've got the first three chapters already, but I'm going to space them out, so I can have time to work on chapters ahead of time. So, enjoy!

A/N3: Never have I _ever _taken a French class in my life. I'm hoping to change that next year, but for now, I'm just getting these things off of various sites. So, if anyone speaks French and I used something in the wrong context or just didn't say it right, please tell me! I'll get right on it!

The New Student

Remy chuckled as Rogue mocked Jean. Little Miss Perfect had once again taken it upon herself to lecture them about responsibility and being nicer to their peers. Apparently, she didn't appreciate them handing her favorite nightgown over to Amara and John to 'play' with. And by play he meant use as fuel in a successful attempt to burn her van. Not that Remy or Rogue knew _why _they wanted the gown to burn the car, but they figured it best not to ask. It pissed Jean off, so they thought it was a wonderful idea.

Rogue smiled and chuckled along with him, leaning against his side. "Ah cain't believe they actually burnt Jean's car, an' got away with it!"

She, of course, was referring to the fact that Xavier hadn't punished them for their deed. Jean was doubly pissed about that, hence why she'd gone after the assistants in this horrible prank too rather than just the pranksters. Apparently, Xavier thought the more they used their powers, the better control they would have over them. Burning Jean's van wasn't what he'd had in mind, but he couldn't deny that they were following his advice when they said as much. Of course, Jean was getting a new car for her troubles, her pick too, but still.

"I know," he chuckled. "_Génie_, _pur_ _génie_!" (Genius, pure genius)

Rogue nodded in agreement.

"Hey, did you guys hear?" Kitty asked, appearing before them. Rather than jumping, the mutants looked at her questioningly. They'd gotten far too used to her and Kurt popping up out of nowhere, so it really wasn't that surprising when they did.

"Hear wha', _p'tite_?" Remy asked curiously. Kitty giggled and blushed before getting back to her reason for phasing into the rec. room.

"We're getting a new student!"

"Oh?" Rogue and Remy shared a look, identical smirks appearing on their faces.

"Yeah," Kitty giggled, oblivious to the mischievous looks. "His name's Scott Summers. Apparently, he can shoot laser beams out of his eyes or something like that, but he can't control it. He has to wear these ruby quartz sunglasses in order to keep the beams in."

"So, he makes t'ings explode too, eh?" Gambit asked thoughtfully, talking more to himself than to Kitty.

"Well, that's _one_ way to put it," Kitty nodded. "Anyway, I just, like, wanted you guys to know!" and with that, she phased through the floor.

When she was gone, Rogue turned to Gambit expectantly.

"_Quoi_?"

"Yo' plannin' somethin'," Rogue said knowingly. "A prank on the new kid perhaps?"

"Remy don' know _what_ yo' talkin' 'bout, _chere_." Gambit denied, shaking his head. But the smirk on his face said otherwise. Rogue raised a skeptical brow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alrigh', alrigh'," Gambit caved when he saw her giving him _the look_. "Gambit may have somet'in' up his sleeve. _Pourquoi_, (why) you wan' in?"

"Sugah," Rogue began admonishingly, "you _know _Ah do!"

They laughed again, and began talking over their plans for the new kid's 'initiation' into the mansion.

&&&&&&

Scott walked slowly up to the mansion's door, his nerves on edge. He'd been excited about coming to this school for mutants ever since Professor X had contacted him in Hawaii. His brother, Alex, was invited too, but he'd opted to stay with the folks. It was bad enough one son was leaving, but both? Besides, he could control his powers, even though he was younger than Scott.

Taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. After a few minutes of standing, Scott was beginning to wonder if anyone was even here, but just as he was about to turn around, the door swung open. His eyes slowly turned to whoever had opened the door, and his jaw promptly dropped. She was gorgeous!

Even though everything was in red for him, it was in different shades. He'd learned to differentiate between the shades, so he knew what color everything was. He could tell this girl had auburn hair with white streaks, green eyes, and pale skin. Her lips were naturally red, so lipstick was something she wouldn't need. He could tell this because lipstick tended to be a bit darker red, even when it wasn't dark red at all, than when it was natural.

The girl's eyes widened when she saw him, then narrowed seductively. "Can Ah help ya, sugah?" she asked, stepping closer to him and running her eyes up and down his body. Scott gulped. He knew he was a looker, he'd had many girls crushing on him back home, but it always embarrassed him when someone hit on him. After all, Scott Summers was far from vain.

"Uh, hi! I'm Scott Summers, the…"

"_Yo'_ the laser beam guy?" Rogue interrupted surprised.

"Actually, I prefer optic blasts, but yeah. I'm the laser beam guy," he nodded, blushing slightly. She was still eyeing him appreciatively.

"Well, twist mah arm!" Rogue muttered to herself, who knew this guy was a looker? "Mah name's Rogue, but you can call meh anythin' you want."

"Uh…thanks? Can I come in?" he adjusted the strap of his duffel bag on his shoulder and shifted his feet nervously. Rogue, coming back to herself, nodded and stepped away from the door.

"So, how old are ya, _Scott Summers_?" Rogue asked, drawling his name out. Scott shivered and blushed darker.

"I'm eighteen, and you?"

"Twenty-three," Rogue said with a shrug. "Ain't too much difference eh?"

"Um, no, no I guess not. Where is everybody? Or are you the only student he has?"

"Nah sugah," Rogue shook her head, chuckling. "Ev'ryones jus' out havin' a good tahme. Those that're still here are doin' their own thin'. Lucky you, Ah was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang, else _no one_ woulda answered."

"Oh, yeah, thanks!" Scott smiled unsurely at the woman. She certainly didn't look twenty-three, but what reason would she have to lie to him?

"Ah age slowly," Rogue said, reading his confused expression correctly. "Mah powah is absorption. If Ah touch ya, Ah gain yo' memories, yo' skills, yo' knowledge, an' if yo' a mutant, yo' powahs. Ah absorbed a woman named Carol Danvers, whom had invulnerability, flight, super strength, an' a 'seventh' sense that detects any immediate danger. Her invulnerability 'long with Logan's healin' factor makes meh age _reeeeaaal sloooow laaahke._" she dragged the last words out to emphasize her point.

Scott laughed good-naturedly. "You must be real lucky if you can fly. I would give _anything_ to be able too! My dad used to be a pilot, guess I inherited my love for flying from him. It would certainly beat these stupid optic blasts. It's not fun being the guy who can kill with a look."

Rogue smiled understandingly. "You think _that's_ bad? Imagine meh when Ah _couldn't _control mah skin! Fo' years Ah had ta stay covahed up lahke a mummy cuz Ah couldn' touch no one. The girl who can kill with a touch."

"Wow," Scott let out a low whistle. "Some team we would've made, huh? The guy who can kill with a look, and the girl who can kill with a touch. Sounds like some kind of bad comic book or something."

Rogue chuckled. She liked this boy already. He didn't pity her the way everyone else did when told of her powers. Instead, he seemed to understand that she didn't want pity; she just wanted to be treated like a normal mutant. Then again, she wouldn't be surprised if he was subjected to his fair share of pity too.

"So, what about yo' family? Any siblins?"

"Yeah, my little brother – Alex. He's a mutant too, but he can control his powers. They're a lot like mine, optic blasts, except they shoot out of his hands."

"Mus' be nahce fo' him then," Rogue said. "Ah got a brothah mahself. Kurt Wagner. Ya should meet him soon, cain't miss him really. He's blue with yellow eyes, three fingers an' two toes, an' teleports _everywhere_."

Upon seeing Scott's widened eyes, Rogue chuckled. "Ah was adopted," she informed.

"_You_ were?" he asked skeptically. He wouldn't have imagined _she _was the adopted one. Rogue nodded.

"Our mothah, unfortunately you'll meet her when we go ta battle against the Brotherhood, is Mystique. She's a blue woman, yellow eyes, looks perfectly normal othahwise, who can shape shift."

"So, your mother is the enemy?" Scott asked, shocked.

"Yup," Rogue nodded easily. "Bitch too, but that's jus' fo' the record."

Scott chuckled and shook his head. "Whoa, I just _got _here, and already my brain's overloaded!"

"Hmhm," Rogue smiled seductively, causing Scott to gulp. "Ah could remedy that, sugah. Get yo' mind offa thin's _real _quick."

"Um, th-that's okay," Scott stuttered nervously, backing up a few steps. "I'm just fine, really! I mean, what's a school for but to overload your brain, right?"

"Ah s'pose yo' rahght," Rogue nodded disappointedly. A few minutes passed in silence, before she smiled again. "C'mon, lets take you ta meet Charles."

"Charles? The professor?"

"Mmhm," Rogue nodded. "Ah absorbed an old friend o' his once, who jus' happens ta be the leadah of the Brotherhood, an' haven't been able ta call him professor since."

"Ah," Scott nodded in understanding. "Well, I guess he would like knowing he's still considered something of a friend to this guy, right?"

"Rahght you are, sugah!" Rogue smiled, and knocked on the door to Xavier's office.

_Come in, Rogue, Scott_

Scott jumped when the voice sounded in his head, but Rogue just giggled lightly. "He does that a lot. You get used ta it."

She pushed open the door, allowing Scott to enter first. She stuck her head in, smiled at the professor, and left. Scott watched as the door shut behind her before turning his attention back to the smiling professor. He blushed, realizing he was having indecent thoughts in front of a telepath.

"It's quite all right. You're only a teenager," Xavier reassured him, but his words only made Scott's blush darken. "Let's talk about your schooling here, yes?"

"That would be nice," muttered an embarrassed Scott, sitting in a chair across from Xavier.

"Good."


	2. Remy's Jealousy

**Chapter 2**

"_Chere_!" Gambit smiled when Rogue reentered her room. He'd been busy tinkering with his bike when the doorbell had rung, so naturally he hadn't heard it. All he knew was that when he'd gotten to Rogue's room, she wasn't there. "Where y' been? Remy was gettin' worried!"

"Sorry sugah," Rogue smiled, sitting on the edge of her bed and crawling up until she was level with the lounging Remy. "Scott showed up."

"Scott?" Remy asked, trying to think of whom he knew by the name of Scott.

"The new kid," Rogue clarified.

"Ah, he finally here!" Remy smirked mischievously, "We c'n get t' our prank den."

"No," Rogue shook her head. "Ah talked ta him fo' a bit. Ah lahke him."

"Oh?" Remy asked, squashing the feeling of jealousy. "He tough den?"

"Nah, Boy Scout," Rogue said, shaking her head. "But he's real understandin' an' funny too! _And _kinda cute." she chuckled, enjoying the look of jealousy in Remy's eyes. Hey, Mystique raised a terrorist, not a liar!

"Cute eh?" Remy asked, pulling her closer to him. "Cuter dan Remy?"

"Ah dunno," she said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Ah'd say yo' about even."

"Even? Ain't _no one_ even wit' da Prince o' T'ieves!" Remy protested, rolling over so he was on top of Rogue. He leaned down to kiss his giggling _femme _when a knock came at the door.

"Um Rogue?" called an unsure male voice that Remy didn't recognize. He looked at Rogue questioningly. 'Scott' she mouthed.

"Yeah sugah?" she asked, arching slightly when Remy's hand trailed down to cup her backside.

Scott opened the door, expecting Rogue to be alone. He blushed when he saw the man on top of her, and quickly lowered his head.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! Really sorry! I didn't know you were…with someone. Um, the professor told me where your room was and said I should ask you to show me around, but I can see your busy so I'll just…"

"Scott!" Rogue shouted, finally catching his attention. He looked up, blushing when he saw the man was glaring at him, but Rogue looked rather amused. "_Finally_, Ah called yo' name three tahmes already! Don' worry 'bout it, sugah. Ah'd be glad ta show ya around. It ain't lahke he's (she gestured to Remy) gonna die if Ah do."

With that said, Rogue wiggled out from under Remy, whom didn't look happy at all. He glared harder at the blushing Scott, surprised by the lack of response to his eyes, but too pissed off that he'd interrupted a nice make-out session with his _chere _to really care he wasn't frightened.

"Remy come wit' y', _chere_," he said quickly, realizing that Rogue was about to leave with this guy _alone_. The two looked back at him, momentarily shocked by the sudden offer. Rogue raised an enquiring brow, but Remy just shrugged and moved from the bed. Picking up his trench coat, he followed them out the door.

"I really am sorry," Scott said quietly, head lowered. "I had no idea you were…busy."

"We weren't," Rogue reassured him, smiling.

"Bu' we were about t' be!" Remy cut in, glaring heatedly.

"Remy!" Rogue admonished, "The poor boy's embarrassed enough. Quit makin' it worse!"

"_Pourquoi_?" Remy asked darkly, "M' yo' _homme_, y' shoul' be agreein' wit' _moi_!"

Rogue rolled her eyes at Remy's childishness. She looked at the positively scarlet Scott apologetically.

"Fo'give him, sugah," she patted his arm reassuringly. "Remy jus' hates when he ain't the center of attention. An' he's jealous, though he ain't got no rahght ta be. Way he flirts an' all."

"_Quoi!_?" Remy gasped, insulted. "Remy don' flirt _near _as much as he used t', an' I ain't jealous neither! Not o' some _Boy Scout_."

Rogue stared blankly at him. He crossed his arms and stared right back. This lasted all of ten seconds before he huffed and turned to the wall, admitting silent defeat. He was jealous. Rogue grinned victoriously and turned her attention back to the amused, embarrassed Scott.

"Now, let's get ta that tour!"

&&&&&&&

"I hope I didn't cause any problems between you and Remy," Scott said later that evening. The 'tour' had finished an hour ago, and Rogue had offered to help him put away his stuff. Remy wanted to come along, but Rogue had said he'd been rude enough already, so he left with Logan to get some beers at the local bar.

"Not at all, sugah," Rogue said for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. "Remy an' Ah're good. He flirts with ev'rythin' in a skirt, Ah flirt with ev'rythin' in pants, but we both know it don' mean nothin'. He's jus' jealous cuz he ain't the cutest guy no more. He'll get over it."

"Are you sure?" Scott asked skeptically, looking at Rogue disbelievingly – granted, most of his emotions were hidden behind sunglasses.

"Positive," Rogue smiled. "He was the same way when Jamie first arrived."

"Jamie? That little twelve-year-old that multiplied himself?"

"One in the same," Rogue nodded. Scott chuckled lightly.

"Well, that makes me feel better," he smiled at Rogue. "Thanks for all the help, I really owe you, Rogue!"

"It ain't no thang," Rogue said, waving away his gratitude. "Ah remembah what it's lahke ta be the new kid, ta be scared o' ev'ryone cuz ya don' know em or if they'll lahke ya. Wasn' too long ago tha' was meh."

Of course, she conveniently left out the part about being their enemy before switching over. Her welcome-wagon had been less than pleasant, and if it hadn't been for Logan's acceptance and friendship, she wasn't sure she would've stayed long enough to meet Remy when he arrived. True, Logan hadn't been very hospitable at first, but he seemed to understand what she was going through. To find out everything you knew was a lie, and not know anything beyond that, it wasn't fun. He couldn't remember a damn thing about his past, and she didn't know a damn (true) thing about hers. Two peas in a pod, as they say.

"Well, all the same, thanks," Scott smiled. "I was really freaked out about coming here, but excited too ya know? The possibility that I could learn how to control my powers, or at least make a difference in the world, it was too good to pass up!"

Rogue nodded, smiling gently at him. He really was a good kid. Naïve perhaps, but a good kid all the same. She definitely liked him.

"So," she smiled teasingly, breaking the companionable silence. "What did ya think of our resident telepath?"

"Xavier?" Scott asked, though he had a sinking feeling that wasn't whom she meant.

"Nah sugah, unless he grew himself some hair, Ah mean Jeannie. Ah saw the way ya'll looked at each othah!"

Scott turned ten shades of red, something he'd been doing far too often since arriving. He turned his head away, sitting down on his new bed. Rogue sat next to him, crossing her legs and eyeing him expectantly. After a few minutes, he realized she wasn't going to let up until he said something.

"So…" he trailed off, looking at Rogue hopefully, "does she have a boyfriend?"

"Hah!" Rogue crowed triumphantly, jumping from the bed only to float in the air. Scott watched her, amazed for a moment, before anticipation for her answer came back.

"Yeah sugah, she's got a _boy_friend," she stressed the 'boy' part. "A moron who don' know nothin' 'bout nothin'. Ah wouldn' be suhprahsed if he didn' know what colah her eyes are!"

Scott felt his heart sink when Rogue said 'yes', but he was startled by her continuation. It was obvious she didn't like the guy, but that someone didn't know what color Jean's _eyes _were. He saw things in red, but even he could tell they were a gorgeous green. Granted, they weren't quite the emeralds Rogue must've possessed, but they were still gorgeous.

"Hm, Ah think ya'll would be good fo' each othah," Rogue nodded. She knew Scott wasn't aware he'd said Jean's eyes were gorgeous, and she thought she would cut him a little break. "Ah think she was gonna break up with him anyway, an' if she don', then one o' us is gonna break _him_! He's a mutant-hater, an' Ah wouldn' be suhprahsed if he _still _wanted ta date Jean aftah findin' out she's a telepath."

"But that's good right?" Scott asked, feeling his hopes rise slightly when she said she thought Jean was going to dump him. Rogue looked at him blankly.

"Fo' answers on a test," she finished.

"Oh," Scott looked at the carpeted floor, "that's awful!"

"Yeah, well, he don' know jack shit! An' Ah don' mean _just_ about us bein' mutants either."

The sound of motorcycles stopped their conversation.

"That'd be Remy," Rogue said, looking towards the window. Scott nodded.

"Hey Rogue," Scott called from the doorway, as the woman started down the hall. She turned to face him, a questioning look upon her face. "Thanks."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Ah told ya a thousand tahmes, sugah, ya don' need ta thank meh."

"I know," Scott smiled, "just thought I'd make it a thousand and one."

He closed his bedroom door, and Rogue smiled softly. Yeah, Scott was _definitely _in her good books.

&&&&&&&


	3. The Mall

**Chapter 3 **

"Y' wan' us t' do _wha'!_?" Remy asked disbelievingly. Surely Rogue, his beautiful, sweet Rogue hadn't said what he thought she said!

"You heard meh, sugah," Rogue placed her hands on her hips. "Ah think we should show Scotty-boy aroun' Bayville. Give him a taste o' thin's."

"Bu' _chere_," Remy started slowly, "he be goin' to da high school, _non_?"

"And? What's yo' point, Swampy?"

"Well, surely da kids dere be helpful, an' show him around. Why we gotta do it?"

"Scott ain't goin' to the high school fo' anothah week!"

"Wha's yo' point?" Remy crossed his arms over his chest, his resolve strong. There was no way in hell, he was gonna haul that pansy-assed Boy Scout around Bayville without a reason. Hell, there was no way in hell he was gonna haul his ass around period!

Rogue sighed, rolling her eyes. She had a feeling Remy would be difficult about this. So, with a slow smirk, she slid over to her man, pouting exaggeratedly and running her hands over his shoulders.

"Sugah," she whispered pitifully against his ear, making him shiver. "_Si'l te plait_."

Damn, Remy thought, she knew he loved it when she spoke French! She didn't do it often, but when she did…oh God, the accent she used when expressing each word put a Frenchwoman to shame! And it was always so sexy…he growled.

"_Non_! Y' ain't gonna trick Remy wit' yo' French, _chere_!" he declared dramatically, jumping away and pointing an accusing finger at her.

Rogue placed her hands on her hips again, huffing in annoyance. Why did he always have to make things difficult? All she wanted was to show Scott around Bayville so he could get accustomed to it. Well, that and she knew Jean was going to the Bayville mall right after school. She had, quite obviously, wanted to invite Scott along, but Kitty dragged her away before she could even get close to him. Rogue normally didn't care about Jean's misfortune, but she had a feeling Scott was just what she needed. Even if he didn't loosen her up, he would at least keep her attention away from her and Remy.

"Will ya at least hear meh out?" she asked irately. Remy shook his head, keeping his arms crossed for effect. If she weren't so annoyed, Rogue would've laughed. He looked just like a little kid refusing to do a chore until he got his candy, which, coincidentally, he wasn't going to get until he _did _the chore.

"Fahne," Rogue said finally, deciding on a different approach. Remy blinked, unable to comprehend what was going on. With a start, he realized he had _finally _won an argument with Rogue. A true reason to celebrate if ever there was one! He smirked triumphantly, and moved closer to his _chere, _intentions clear. He wanted to celebrate his victory in his most favorite way. With Rogue in a bed.

Rogue, seeing his false sense of triumph, smirked inwardly. She turned away from him when he neared her, and went for the killing blow.

"Ah'll jus' take Scott around mahself," she sighed, looking at the ceiling. "Ah wanted you ta come along cuz Ah needed ta buy some new lingerie, but since ya won', Ah'll jus' ask _Scott _ta be mah male opinion."

"_Q-q-quoi?" _Remy yelled. There was no way in _hell _he was going to let Rogue show Scott around Bayville alone, much less let him see her in lingerie! That was his job alone! His burden to bear, and oh what a burden it was. A nice, sexy-as-hell burden, he smirked.

"Remy goin' wit' ya!" he declared, "No way in hell is he gon' see y' in yo' unmentionables!"

Rogue irked a brow.

"I mean, no way in hell is he gon' be aroun' y' alone fo' so long!" he quickly backpedaled, realizing belatedly he, perhaps, shouldn't have let it known he was more worried about Scott seeing her in underwear than he was about him trying something on her.

"Tha's what Ah thought ya meant, sugah," Rogue smiled innocently and skipped out of the room. She was pretty sure the lingerie part wasn't needed, but better safe than sorry. Besides, she really _did _need new lingerie, and it _would_ be nice having a male opinion.

_Two minutes later_

"_MERDE!_" Remy cursed loud enough for the whole mansion to hear, possibly a few people in the North Pole too. He, of course, had just realized Rogue had tricked him. His victory had all been a farce! "Damn tempting trickstress an' her lingerie!" he muttered, stomping out of the room.

Rogue smiled when she heard the shout, and flew the rest of the way to the garage. Her baby – a dark green Harley with gold flames, a graduation gift from Logan – needed some repairs. It wasn't that the lovely motorcycle was having problems, but Rogue wanted to install some new things. She was just thankful she'd always been into motorcycles and the like. It was well worth it to see Remy's expression when he'd first arrived at the mansion and found out the southern belle knew a thing or two about bikes. Ah, now _that _had been priceless…

&&&&&&&

"Thanks for showing me around guys," Scott smiled at the southerners. Remy was still acting grumpy around him, but he didn't feel as upset as he had before. Rogue's admittance to his jealousy for Jamie during _his_ arrival had put him at ease. Besides, his crush on Rogue had quickly moved onto Jean when he'd first seen her. Rogue was still one of the hottest things on two legs, but he just found Jean more his speed.

"No problem sugah, that's what friends're for."

Remy snorted. "Friends? Wha' friends?"

Rogue glared and elbowed him sharply; ignoring the pained 'ow' he gave. He glared at her as well, rubbing his poor stomach as they walked.

"Still, you've been really helpful this whole time. I wish there was some way I could repay you."

"Think nothin' of it!" Rogue admonished, waving it away. Of course, in her mind he would be making it up plenty by keeping Jean's attention focused on him. "Now, lets do some shoppin'!"

With that, she grabbed Scott's hand and ran towards the general direction of a store. Remy glared at the teen as Rogue pulled him forward. He followed behind them, waiting for his chance to sneak in beside Rogue. No way was he going to let her hold _his_ hand like that! Even if it was just to hurry him up, he didn't like it. Remy was a very jealous man where his Roguey was concerned after all.

&&&&&&&

Three hours and twenty clothing stores later 

Rogue sipped at her smoothie while Remy sat almost suffocatingly close to her at the food court. She really didn't see the point in it, as Scott was on the opposite side of the table, but Remy was rubbing her thigh and she didn't really want it to stop.

The aforementioned was eating fries like there was no tomorrow. He'd gotten himself some new clothes, which looked a bit better on him than the Abercrombie polo from earlier. In fact, he looked downright bad boyish right now. The cashier at one of the stores, apparently a student at Bayville High that got out early to come to work, had taken a shine to him and allowed him to change clothes in the dressing room. After they'd paid, of course.

He was currently wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt with a crimson, long-sleeved silk shirt over it, unbuttoned, and a pair of combat boots. His hair had gotten mussed during his changing of the shirts, but it was in that messy, just-got-up-but-it-works-for-me way.

He looked up, noticing Rogue's closed eyes. A blissful smile was on her face, and he correctly assumed Remy was doing something to her. He blushed lightly, but not nearly as much as he had before. This new clothing made him feel…_bad, _more like teasing her than actually stammering out an 'are you okay?' Guess it was true what they say. The clothes define you.

"Scott?"

Scott jumped when he heard the feminine voice call his name. He nearly spat out his soda, but managed to stop himself. Somehow, he didn't think Remy would like it very much if he got spit and Sprite all over his t-shirt. He'd already earned himself a place on the thief's bad side, best not to make it worse.

Slowly, he turned to face Jean, oblivious to the knowing smirk on Rogue's face. Remy eyed his _chere_, realization slowly creeping up on him. He smirked proudly at her, realizing she'd planned this all along, the sneaky girl. He'd never been one for matchmaking himself, but if it meant getting Red off their backs, he was all for it.

"Jean! Uh, hi! What're you doing here?" Scott asked, feeling his 'cool' leaving him.

"Just shopping, and you?"

"Oh, uh, just shopping," he smiled nervously and gestured towards the empty seat. Jean smiled and sat down, smoothing out her purple skirt.

"Hi Rogue, Remy," Jean nodded at each of them. They merely grinned at her, and stood as one to leave.

"Well, Rem an' Ah got othah places ta be," Rogue said. "So, ya'll enjoy yo'…conversation, an' we'll jus' be on our merry way."

Before Scott could protest, they had left the table. Jean and he sat in silence. Until…

"So, um…how was school?"

"Oh, it was…school-ish," Jean answered, blushing at how stupid that must've sounded. Scott chuckled and nodded.

"I know how that is," he smiled. Jean smiled as well, and both blushed.

"So, do you think you'll enjoy Bayville High?" Jean asked finally, after a few more minutes of awkward silence.

"I don't know," Scott shrugged. "I haven't heard all that much about it. That girl in one of the shops though, Tamera? Tamara? Taryn! Taryn seemed to think I would."

"Oh, you've met Taryn then?" Jean asked, trying to hide the jealousy in her voice. What was wrong with her? She had a boyfriend, granted he was a moron whom annoyed the shit out of her more often than naught, but…well, she had only just met Scott! She couldn't _like_ him already. Sure, he was cute, but he was still just an acquaintance.

"Yeah, nice girl," he nodded. He conveniently left out the part that she'd totally freaked him out with all her flirting. It wasn't that he wasn't _used _to girls flirting with him, but they seemed a lot more forward in Bayville than they did in Hawaii. Granted, that could be because his little home in Honolulu was situated in a part where you knew _everyone, _so flirting was more like joking.

"Yeah, she-she's a friend," Jean nodded, biting her lower lip. She conveniently left out the part that, though they were friends, they were also rivals. Taryn seemed to want everything Jean had, but because of Jean's status in school she'd stuck around as her lapdog. The redhead knew what she thought of her, that she was just an attention-grabbing whore who would one day be revealed for what she was, but she never said anything. She liked having friends just fine, and she honestly didn't want to lose a one of them. Even if she was fake.

"Oh that's good, friends-friends are of the good," Scott nodded, looking at his lap.

"Yeah, friends are of the good."

&&&&&&&

"So, _chere_, where y' leadin' dis po' Cajun?" Remy asked, as Rogue pulled him back through the mall. Rogue smiled mischievously at him, and led him into Victoria's Secret.

"Ah told ya, Swamp Rat, Ah need new lingerie."

With that, she pulled a skimpy corset off the rack and went into a changing room. Remy blinked, a slow smirk spreading across his face.

"Now y' talkin' my language!"

&&&&&&&


	4. Scott's Plan

**Chapter 4**

The next day dawned bright and early, and Scott was watching the legendary X-men fight in the Danger Room. Xavier told him he wouldn't need to start Danger Room training until tomorrow, as he needed to see some of the things he'd be doing in there. Impressed wasn't a strong enough word to describe the way Scott felt in that moment. He was downright mesmerized!

First of all, and best in his opinion, Jean was in tight spandex. But he kept those thoughts hidden, not wanting Xavier to see any dirty thoughts again. He watched as they flew, flipped, phased, and everything else you can think of in the room. It was incredible, the way they handled themselves. They made it look so easy!

He watched in wide-eyed wonder as Remy and Rogue worked together, destroying any machines that came near each other. Rogue had Remy's back and Remy had Rogue's. Scott hoped he and Jean could be like that one day. Speaking of, the redhead was doing a fine job herself.

She lifted various things with her telekinesis, and threw them at other things – Scott wasn't sure what half of the machines in the Danger Room were called (and neither was the authoress) – effectively destroying them. Her green eyes narrowed in determination, as she flew herself across the room to help Kitty with yet another robot.

Jean knew Scott was watching, which made it harder for her to concentrate than usual. She refused to allow herself to screw up this time, though, for she wanted to impress the boy. She smiled vaguely when she saw his attention directly on her, and she picked up a giant spiked ball, throwing it into a mechanical tentacle shooting towards her. He looked really impressed, even with the sunglasses on, and she allowed herself a moment of self-praise.

Her attention was soon drawn from him to Kitty, however, when the young mutant was knocked to her knees. She'd been so busy focusing on one robot; she hadn't noticed the other sneaking up behind her. She flew over to the phaser, mentally asking her if she was okay. Jean sighed in relief when Kitty answered in the affirmative, and she quickly threw the robot into the wall, destroying it rather easily. She looked at the window where the instructors usually watched, and smiled inwardly when she saw Scott was looking at her appraisingly.

The redhead shook herself when she realized she was letting a boy get to her. She had only met him a little while ago; she shouldn't be worried about impressing him now! She growled, ignoring the questioning look Kitty shot her, and shook her head. She would have to stop thinking about Scott, or else Duncan would get upset. Not that he'd find out, he was rather clueless in the 'Jean' area.

She was brought out of her reverie as the room flickered back to its usual empty self. Time for another fun-filled day at school with Duncan and Taryn. She looked at Rogue enviously. Lucky woman didn't have to go to high school anymore.

"Good job, X-men," Xavier smiled. "You can get ready for school now."

Various groans accompanied that statement as, one-by-one, they filed out of the Danger Room. The minute Jean exited, Scott was beside her.

"Hey, you were _really _good in there!" Scott grinned boyishly. Jean blushed, not used to being praised on her skills alone.

"Thanks!" she smiled, "I mean, the X-men work as a team, so really, we _all _did good."

"Oh, I know," Scott said, waving his hands in a placating manner. "I just meant that you were _really_ impressive! So were Kitty, Rogue, Remy, Kurt...everyone! But especially you. And the way you went to Kitty's rescue…"

"Thanks," Jean said again, softer this time. Her blush had intensified, and she was both thankful and sorry that they'd reached her room. "Well, um, this is my stop."

"Oh, right," Scott blushed and looked at the ground, shuffling his feet. "Hey Jean?" he looked up, only to see her door had closed. He sighed. "Never mind."

"Howdy sugah, why the long face?" Rogue asked, seeing Scott walking away from Jean's room dejectedly. "Red not bein' nahce?"

"Huh? Oh hi Rogue," Scott half-smiled at her. "No, Jean's great! I-I mean…she's nice, really nice. I just…I…um…" he trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Relax honey," Rogue smiled easily. "Ah know what ya mean. C'mon," she gestured for him to follow her. "Ah'll make ya some o' mah famous pancakes."

"Pancakes?" Scott asked, perking up. He'd always loved pancakes.

"That's what Ah said."

&&&&&&&&

"Mmm, dese're very goof!" Scott complimented through a mouthful of syrupy goodness. He raised his fork in mock-cheers, and quickly began digging into his pancakes again. Rogue laughed as she watched him from her place atop the counter. She swung her legs boredly, looking around the room.

Remy was off tinkering with his beloved bike again, and Logan was out who-knows-where. Since Kurt was still in high school, Rogue had no one else to hang out with. She turned her attention back to Scott, as he finished off another pancake in the quickly disappearing pile. Apparently, he had quite the appetite.

"Ya know the fastah you eat, the sooner you get hungry again."

Scott blushed and swallowed his mouthful, taking a sip of his orange juice before replying.

"Yeah, sorry, but pancakes are a sort of weakness for me," he admitted. "And yours are the best yet!"

"_Merci monsieur_," Rogue chuckled lightly. "Lucky you, pancakes are one o' the few thin's Ah _can _cook."

"Ah, I'm sure you can cook lots of things!" Scott smiled, "I was always told that southern women could cook _anything._"

Rogue laughed. "Sugah, _that's_ what we call an 'urban legend'. But, at least, Ah don't practically burn downthe school the way Kitty does."

"There ya go," Scott smiled. "So, what else _can _you cook?"

"Hmhm," Rogue chuckled, jumping from the counter and leaning across the table towards Scott. "Don't tell _anyone _Ah admitted Ah couldn't cook, an' Ah'll tell ya."

"Deal!" Scott laughed.

"Okay, well," Rogue shifted her eyes left and right, as though about to tell some big secret she didn't want anyone else to know. "Ah can make any kahnda breakfast, an' Ah can make some okay Jambalaya. Gumbo is mah favorite thin', but Ah gotta admit…mah gumbo is _nothin'_ compared ta Remy's!"

Scott irked a brow. It wasn't often that women admitted their boyfriends could cook better than them, or, at least, he'd never met a woman that did. He chuckled lightly. Rogue was certainly one of a kind.

"Hey…Rogue?" Scott asked after a few minutes of silence. An interesting idea had hit him.

"Yeah sugah?"

"This school of Jean's…" he trailed off, smirking at her curious expression. "Does it let you take kids off campus?"

"Not that Ah know of," Rogue shook her head. "Why?"

"What's say you help me go pick her up? I was thinking…maybe I could take her out to eat or something. Then she might…think…about…ya know…" he blushed, suddenly not feeling so confident in his idea to woo Jean.

"Sugah," Rogue laughed, "don't be so shy! You can say it aroun' meh. Ain't lahke Ah don't know what yo' tryin' ta do!"

"Right, sorry," Scott smiled again. "So? What d'ya say?"

"Ah'm all fo' it, honey," Rogue sat across from him, "but Jeannie ain't exactly known as a rule breaker."

"Well," Scott smirked, "all the more reason to do it!"

Rogue raised an enquiring brow. "Ya know Scott, you nevah struck meh as the rule breakin' type."

Scott looked down at his outfit, the same one from the mall. Slowly, his gaze slid back to Rogue. He shrugged and smiled.

"I think it's the clothes."

A/N: Rather or not they _can _go off campus at Bayville High in the show, doesn't matter. In this story, they CANNOT do it. Why? Because it goes with the whole Scott wooing Jean thing!


	5. Eleanor the Waitress

**Chapter 5**

"I don't know…" Jean trailed off, staring unsurely at the hand. Scott had shown up with Rogue in her cherry red convertible, and was currently trying to talk her into coming with him to some Mexican restaurant.

It wasn't that Jean didn't like Mexican food, it was one of her favorites actually, but it was just…it would be breaking school rules! If the professor found out…or worse! If _Logan _found out! She didn't want to think about it.

"No," she pulled her hand away from Scott's. "I can't!"

"Oh, I see," Scott looked dejectedly at the ground. "You want to stay with your boyfriend, Dumb Kid, huh?"

"Dumb kid?" Jean questioned, glaring at the car. "You've been talking to _Rogue,_ haven't you?"

"Yeah," Scott nodded. "Is that bad?"

"No," Jean sighed. "Well, yeah, he isn't dumb! But…" she trailed off. She looked towards her boyfriend, whom was currently sitting with the other jocks and cheerleaders. He was laughing, clapping his friend on the back because he'd successfully managed to squirt milk out of his nose. Now, he was working on the spaghetti.

She cringed. The cheerleaders looked impressed, though there was an unmistakable hint of disgust in their expressions. They didn't want to insult the football players, who _really _ran this school, but they didn't particularly care for the trick either. Jean's mind was made up in an instant.

"You know what? Let's go!" she smiled, and Scott returned it. Taking her hand, he led her away.

"Hey dude, isn't that Jean?" asked Ted, one of the football players. He pointed towards the leaving redhead and the mystery guy.

"Yeah it is…" Duncan confirmed, watching as his girlfriend left with some strange jackass.

"Who's that guy she's with?" Lily, a cheerleader, asked, eyeing Scott appreciatively. "He's cute!"

"I don't know," Duncan growled, "but I'm gonna find out!"

&&&&&&&

"Well, well, looky who finally decided t' break a rule!" Rogue greeted when Jean reached the convertible. She blushed and glared at Rogue.

"My boyfriend isn't dumb, Rogue!" Jean exclaimed, oblivious to the wince Scott gave when she said the b-word. Rogue looked concernedly at Scott before turning her 'charming' smirk back to Jean.

"Sugah, if Ah do recall, he once said yo' hair was the most beautiful brown he'd evah seen."

"Well…my hair could pass for brown in certain lights!" Jean said, trying to defend her boyfriend, even if she did think he was an idiot herself.

"Almost black," Rogue finished with a knowing smirk. Jean looked like she wanted to protest, but she wisely kept her mouth shut. There were far too many incidents like that, which Rogue could bring up against her.

Scott stayed quiet throughout the exchange; though he felt anger burn within him when Rogue said Duncan didn't even know what color Jean's hair was. He could tell – even with the sunglasses – that it was a red he'd never get sick of looking at. A red that, under no circumstances, could _ever_ be considered brown – of any shade! He wondered how the blonde could be so stupid as to not notice red hair when he was looking at it.

"Are ya gettin' in or not?" Rogue asked when Jean and Scott continued to stand outside the car. Scott quickly opened the door for Jean. She blushed and thanked him, smiling sweetly. He blushed as well.

As he started to get in the backseat, Scott turned to face the popular table. He shot a cocky smirk in Duncan's direction, much to the blonde's ire, and hopped in the car. Rogue laughed, seeing what he'd done, and shrugged at the questioning look Jean shot her. She sped away before the football player could think to run across the yard after them.

"I saw him at the mall," Taryn informed darkly, glaring at the spot Jean had been sitting at before that geeky kid told her someone wanted to see her. "If you think he's cute now, you should see him up _close_!"

"Wow," Lily grinned, looking at Taryn. "Someone's jealous!"

"Jealous?" Taryn laughed, "Please! I'll have him eating out of the palm of my hand before Jean even realizes he exists!"

"You'd better," Duncan said warningly, turning to face her. "I don't like that guy sniffing around my girl!"

"Don't worry," Taryn grinned. "He's as good as mine."

The cheerleaders giggled while the football players went back to watching Rick snort spaghetti out of his nose.

&&&&&&&

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Jean gushed, looking around the restaurant in awe. It wasn't a large or overly fancy place, just a simple little building that served Mexican food. It smelled delicious, and had a cozy atmosphere about it. Not the fancy places Professor X had them attend, or the junky fast food places filled with teens that Duncan liked so much. It was just the kind of place Jean liked, but she'd never noticed it before. She wondered how she could've missed it.

"How did you find this place?" Jean asked, looking at him. "I've lived here for nearly two years, and_ I_ never noticed it!"

"Actually," Scott tilted his head towards Rogue, "she showed it to me."

"Rogue? I didn't know you even _liked_ Mexican food!" Jean said, shocked. She looked at the southerner, blushing when she saw the mocking smile on her face.

"Sugah, there's a _lot _you don't know about meh," Rogue informed.

"Rogue!"

She looked up when the voice called her name.

"Rosario!" Rogue shouted happily, running to hug the middle-aged woman. They pulled away from each other, both smiling widely.

"How've you been, child?" Rosario asked.

"Fahne, an' you?"

"Oh, just, as you Americans say, keeping it reality."

"That's 'keepin' it real', sugah," Rogue corrected with a laugh. "You remembah Scott, rahght?"

"Ah yes, the Hawaiian boy!" Rosario moved towards Scott, opening her arms. "Give me a hug!"

Scott laughed, blushing slightly when Jean shot him an amused look. He leaned down to hug the short woman, and patted her back. She turned her gaze to the redhead.

"And who's this? Your girlfriend, perhaps?"

"Oh, no," Jean blushed, chuckling lightly. "I'm Jean, Jean Grey! I'm just a friend."

"That's what they all say," Rosario informed, much to Rogue's amusement. Scott smiled and shrugged at Jean, both blushing a shade that couldn't be healthy. "Come on, come on!"

As she led them to their seats, Rogue lagged behind. She whispered something in Rosario's ear, and the plump lady nodded. She handed Jean and Scott their menus, then headed for the kitchen with Rogue following behind.

"Rogue? Where are you going?" Scott asked, though Rogue detected a hint of gratitude in his voice. She smiled easily and shrugged.

"Ah'm jus' gonna make sure Pedro ain't puttin' nothin' in people's food!" before Jean or Scott could protest, not that either _would, _Rogue disappeared into the kitchen.

"So, um…what would you recommend?" Jean asked with a small smile. Being alone with Scott at this place seemed almost like a date. She wouldn't admit it, but she kind of liked the idea.

Scott shrugged. "I've only been here once, but I know they don't serve their food in little quantities. How about we order one burrito and half it?"

Jean blushed and smiled. "Sure! Um…bean and cheese?"

"Okay."

Rogue watched the two converse from the circular window in the kitchen door. Eleanor – Rosario's sixteen-year-old – was going to be their waitress, but she was determined to give them time to 'speak of their love in words of casualness'. What the hell that meant, Rogue had _no_ idea! But if it worked, it worked. She turned, smirking at Carlos, Benny, and Gustavo. They were triplets, and Rosario's baby boys, despite being twenty-six.

"Alrahghty boys, ya'll know the plan!"

They nodded. Eleanor grinned; deciding now was the time to intervene with their little casual-love-expressing thing. She straightened her skirt, primped her hair, and strutted out with the backwards call of 'jealousy works _wonders _for love!'

Rogue rolled her eyes. Leave it to _her_ to know _everything-_about-_everything _when it came to romance. She was obsessed!

Scott looked up as the young girl sauntered towards their table, a bright smile showing rows of gleaming teeth. He was thankful for his sunglasses, else that smile might've blinded him! He smiled back. She looked kind of like a young Rosario – a young, _cute _Rosario. Must have been her daughter, he thought, remembering what Rogue had told him about this being a family-run restaurant.

"Good afternoon, sir, madam," she said with a thick (exaggerated) accent. "My name is Eleanor, and I will be your waitress for this evening."

"Aloha," Scott greeted with a wide grin. "We'll have one bean and cheese burrito, please."

"Just one?" Eleanor asked, looking between him and Jean. She smirked inwardly when she saw the redhead's face nearly matched her hair. She was _not _happy with this interference, something that made Eleanor exceedingly pleased. That meant she would, more than likely, be announcing her love for the boy sooner rather than later. It was too bad he was so obviously caught up in the redhead; he was_ very _attractive.

"Yes, we're going to _share_." Jean stressed the last word, an unsaid claim on Scott. She couldn't believe she'd just done that, considering they were only friends, but she didn't think on it too long. The girl was bending forward and smiling flirtatiously at Scott, which sent all thoughts – except ripping her head off – out of Jean's mind.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked, giggling a bit. He smiled at her, though he was watching Jean from the corner of his eye. Not that anyone could see it, though Eleanor could 'sense' it. Her mental smirk widened into a grin.

"Sprite, and…what do you want Jean?" he looked at her; surprised by the upset expression she was sporting. Realizing his attention was back on her; she smiled innocently and turned to the waitress.

"Sprite."

"Two Sprites and one burrito, coming up!" Eleanor grinned, winked at Scott, and flounced back into the kitchen.

Jean sighed in relief when she was gone, but waved away Scott's concerned look.

"So, I suppose you like Mexican women then?" she asked sardonically. "Or is it just Eleanors?"

"Huh?" Scott blinked. "Oh, no!" he shook his head. "I mean, she was cute yeah, but I've always been partial to…redheads."

Jean blushed and lowered her gaze to the table, so he wouldn't see the goofy smile on her face. Then she realized something.

"You can see colors with those things?"

Scott shook his head. "Nah, but I learned how to differentiate the shades of red a _looong _time ago – with my family's help of course. They would tell me what color an object was, and, eventually, I memorized the differences. Everything I see is in red, but I can tell you have green eyes, Rogue has auburn and white hair, and Remy's eyes are red-on-black."

"Wow," Jean muttered, impressed. She smiled, embarrassed by her earlier behavior. "That's amazing."

"Thanks," Scott blushed and looked at the table. "It's nothing really. When you think the only color you'll ever see again is red, you kind of learn to make due."

"I guess so," Jean whispered. She felt bad for him. Scott seemed like the kind of guy who would _love _colors, and yet, he might never see anything beyond red. A sudden determination to help him learn control over his powers filled Jean. She made a silent vow in that moment to help him get control, one way or another!

_Meanwhile, inside the kitchen_

"Ready t' romancify the air, gentlemen?" Rogue asked, once their food was done. The triplets nodded and smirked at each other.

They were dressed in large sombreros with their usual waiter outfits. Each held a small guitar, as they marched out with the food. Eleanor placed it in front of Scott, winking again, and quickly left as her brothers crowded around him and Jean. They looked startled by the three men, and blushed darker than they'd blushed yet – which was an accomplishment in itself – when the first song started. It may have been Mexican, but it was, quite obviously, a love song.

"Um…wow, dinner _and_ entertainment," Scott muttered.

"I didn't know they sang here too!" Jean said, watching the guys' play and sing.

"Neither did I," Scott said honestly.

He had the strangest feeling Rogue had planned this. From the waitress to this, she had the whole thing set up! He smiled. He'd have to remember to thank her later. Maybe he would buy her a _big _Christmas present. Whatever she wanted! She had certainly earned it.

The rest of their 'non'-date was in companionable silence, as they halved the burrito and listened to the music. From the kitchen, Rogue, Rosario, and Eleanor watched on, and smiled.

A/N: Mexican food is like my ninth or tenth favorite, so I don't know all that much about it. But pizza sounded more hang out than date, Italian seemed cliché, I can't pronounce, much less spell, or even know what half the things on a French menu would be, besides that was _far_ too fancy (same with Italian), so Mexican it was!

A/N2: Sorry I keep changing Rogue's and Remy's accents a little, I know it's annoying. I'm trying to get them understandable without making the accents disappear. Remy comes back next chappie, I promise! I know some of my reviewers have been missing him.


	6. Mini food fights and hypnotism

**Chapter 6**

"I had a _really_ great time!" Jean said, smiling at Scott. Rogue had, _very _reluctantly, handed over the keys to her car and let Scott take Jean back to school. Her expression was far from pleasant, but Eleanor insisted it would work wonders in the long run. A 'romantic' car ride was just the thing to push two people together, even if it was just to a high school. Not that Jean or Scott – well, Jean anyway – _knew _Eleanor was the reason Rogue was letting him drive her baby. Scott had his suspicions.

When Remy arrived, she seemed a little better though. Rogue left after giving Scott her keys and the threat of 'hurt mah baby an' you will _know _true pain fo' the rest o' yo' lahfe!' But she smiled as she said it, so it wasn't _too_ threatening. Still, Scott figured it best to heed her advice. Better safe than sorry, after all. Besides, Xavier said that he was paying for his car to be shipped there. It should arrive sometime before he started Bayville High.

"Me too," Scott grinned. He felt like he could look into Jean's eyes forever, but he didn't say anything. For one, that sounded _really _mushy, and even more cliché, and for two, she _still _had a boyfriend. Though, from the sound of things, she would be better off without him. Scott wasn't about to say that aloud though, he didn't want to rush Jean into anything, and he most _certainly _didn't want to make her feel like he was trying to force her into a relationship with him. Maybe he could just beat the blonde up sometime…if he hurt Jean's feelings that was.

"Well, I should get going," Jean muttered as the first bell rang. A few students were still outside, but they were heading in now. For the first time in her life, Jean was thankful that the school lunch was two hours. A long time usually, but today it had flown by.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime? Ya know, after I join the student population…or maybe before?"

Jean grinned and blushed, looking at the ground. "How about tomorrow?"

"Deal!" Scott grinned, "I'll look for more places. So we don't get tired of Mexican."

"Sounds good!"

"Jean!"

She turned towards the source of the call, and paled slightly when she saw Duncan standing several feet away, waving at her. She'd forgotten all about him! How she could have forgotten her own boyfriend she didn't know, but she had. She quickly tore her hand out of Scott's, mumbled some goodbyes, and rushed off to meet him.

Scott watched her go disappointedly, and as Duncan put his arm around her, he felt himself overcome with jealousy. Shrugging it away, he restarted the car and headed back for the mansion. He noticed the evil way Duncan was eyeing him as Jean ran to him, and he smirked to himself. School was certainly going to be interesting.

&&&&&&&

"Is he hurt?" Rogue asked worriedly, looking over her car. When she didn't see any scratches, she sighed in relief. Scott handed her the keys and smiled.

"Easy girl," he laughed. "I wouldn't hurt your baby; I know how protective I am of mine! Though, I have the strangest feeling Alex is having a hay day with it…"

_Honolulu, Hawaii_

Alex Summers laughed as he and his girlfriend sped down the streets of Hawaii. God, he loved his brother's car! He cranked up the speakers until his favorite song was blaring. The blonde laughed delightedly, clapping her hands and singing loudly with the words.

"This is awesome!" she shouted to her boyfriend. Alex nodded, brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Tell me about it! Though," he muttered this part under his breath, "if Scott ever finds out, he'll _kill _me!"

_Back at the mansion_

Scott shook away the disturbing thoughts, and turned his attention back to Rogue. She seemed interested in knowing what kind of car he had. So, as they walked inside, the two talked about their respective convertibles.

Remy glared at him as he entered, narrowing his eyes in an almost childish way. Rogue smirked at Scott, and leaned over to kiss Remy. When she pulled away, Scott wasn't surprised to find he was smiling widely. He looked superiorly at Scott, and pouted when the brunette merely irked a brow and smirked. Damn it, it wasn't fun if the other man didn't get jealous!

Scott shook his head amusedly. He was getting used to Remy's behavior relatively fast, so he wasn't as bothered by it as before. Still, he wondered if the other man would ever accept him. Maybe if he ever started dating Jean, Remy would relax. Scott could understand the jealousy he must've felt, he'd felt the same way when he noticed Jean eyeing Remy the day he had the 'tour'. Of course, Jean wasn't his woman, so he hadn't glared evilly at the other mutant…much.

"Have a good time, den?" Remy asked, wrapping an arm around Rogue, and pulling her into his lap. His girlfriend scowled and hit him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Ah was _goin'_ t' get somethin' t' eat, thank-ya-very-much!" Rogue snapped, standing and huffing. She 'marched' to the refrigerator and began digging through it, searching for something good. You would think it would be easy to find lots of food in a mansion, but with all the teenage boys around this place, it was near impossible! Especially when one of said teenage boys was her little brother.

"Didn' y' eat at da restaurant?" Remy asked, eyeing her butt appreciatively. "O' did dey not fill y' up dere?"

"Didn't eat, too busy tryin' t' set up Scott an' Red," Rogue answered nonchalantly. She peeked over the fridge door, "Why? Ya callin' meh fat, Cajun?"

"Course no'!" Remy denied, then muttered under his breath, "Though, y' appetite alone tells ev'ryone y' related t' Nightcrawler."

Rogue, having Logan's enhanced senses from the times she'd absorbed him, glared evilly at her boyfriend and threw an apple at his head. As his back was turned, poor Remy never saw it coming. The strength she'd used was enough to splatter the apple, and force his head into the table.

"Ow!" Remy yelped, rubbing his nose pitifully. He pouted, "_Cheeere_!"

"Don't you _'cheeere'_ meh!" Rogue snapped, placing her hands on her hips. "Ah heard that comment, ya jerk!"

"_Quoi?" _Remy asked, wiping what he could of the apple from his hair. He looked at the smushed food on his hand and whimpered. This would take _forever _to get out! His poor, innocent hair. He spent _hours _getting it perfect, and now it was ruined! Normally, he wouldn't care if Rogue were messing it up, preferably when they were in their room…alone, but this? This was just cruelty to great hair! "Remy jus' sayin' dat y' could stand t' lose a couple o' pounds. OW!"

This time it was an orange, but, luckily, Rogue hadn't used as much strength. So, instead, it just hit his head with a thump and fell to the floor. He glared at the offending fruit, but decided he should just keep his mouth shut. Rogue wasn't in her playful mood right now. Remy glared at Scott, he blamed him! Stupid Rogue-stealing jerk! Why couldn't he have met Jean first? Remy wouldn't care if _she _were being stolen!

"Poor Remy," Scott snickered, smirking at the glare shot his way. "Ya know I have to say I kinda like Rogue's appetite. Not often you find a woman that can eat, and doesn't worry about gaining weight."

Rogue smiled happily. "Thank ya, sugah…" she trailed off, realizing the Hawaiian had just said she ate a lot too. Glaring at him, she bent down, sticking her head back in the fridge.

Remy was about to protest the unfairness of Scott not getting pelted, when Rogue stood back up and threw a banana at Scott's head. Remy laughed when the fruit exploded, causing Scott to be covered in yellow mush. The latter glared at his laughing 'rival', and wiped a handful of yellow gunk from his forehead. Remy's laughter stopped abruptly when he found himself with a face full of creamed banana.

He snarled at the now laughing Boy Scout, took his apple-covered hand, and stuck the smashed fruit in Scott's face. They glared at each other. Oh, it was _on_!

Rogue looked up from the fridge when she finally found some leftover gumbo in the back, and looked to where the boys were having a mini-food fight. Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention to the microwave.

Remy looked over to where his _cherie _was punching in numbers. Eyeing the orange on the floor, he and Scott shared a smirk. Though, they quickly frowned when they realized they were agreeing on something, and instead focused on getting the orange without gaining Rogue's attention. Once Remy had successfully picked up the circular fruit, which took several tense-filled seconds, he nodded once to Scott and readied himself to throw the orange.

Rogue had noticed the boys out of the corner of her eye, and, smirking, bent over just as Remy started to throw his 'weapon'. Picking up her 'accidentally' dropped napkin, she made sure the boys got a nice view of her backside. And since she'd decided to wear daisy dukes today, it was all the better for them…and her.

The orange fell from Remy's hand as he and Scott gaped at Rogue's _lovely_ derrière. Damn, it was nice. Remy reached over and pushed the other male out of his seat. Scott fell to the floor, and glared at his 'attacker'. Remy had not once taken his eyes off Rogue, and he seemed to be in a kind of trance. Luckily, Xavier and Jean weren't in the mansion at this time, otherwise they would've been bombarded with images of Rogue and Remy doing things they really didn't want to see them doing…or did they? (Dum dum dummmm…okay, yeah, that was gross. SORRY! I made myself sick too.)

"What was _that_ for?" Scott asked, standing and rubbing his injured behind.

"Don' stare at _ma chere_," Remy said robotically, licking his lips as Rogue straightened. Amazingly enough, as Rogue rose back to her full height, Remy's eyes stayed down.

Rogue grinned victoriously when the microwave _dinged_. _Won the 'war', an' now Ah get mah reward!_

"Ah got some gumbo, Ah got some gumbo, Ah got some gumbo hey, hey, hey, _hey!_" she sang softly, doing a little 'dance' to the table. Sliding into her seat, the one formerly occupied by Scott, she grinned at the brunette and pointed to the chair across from her. "Have a seat, sweet cheeks!"

Scott shook his head amusedly and moved around the table. He was just about to comment on the way Rogue was guzzling down her food – she was already halfway done, though how she managed _that_, Scott would _never_ know – when two very loud, very hyper mutants entered the room.

"'Lo ev'ryone!" Pyro greeted jovially, sliding easily into the chair beside Scott's. Amara was quick to sit in his lap, once he'd pushed the chair out enough for her, and she too graced the room with a jubilant smile.

"Waf dija do?" Rogue asked around a mouthful of gumbo, somehow making the whole gesture of talking with your mouth full seem very lady-like. In Remy's opinion anyway.

"What do you mean?" Amara asked innocently, clasping her hands delicately in her lap.

"Ah mean what Ah said," Rogue replied sarcastically, once she'd swallowed the gumbo. "What did ya do?"

"Why, what_ ever_ makes ya ask what we did?" Pyro asked, placing an arm over his heart as though wounded by the question. His other arm wrapped around Amara's waist, briefly stopping to give her butt a nice pinch, which made her jump a little, before winding itself all the way around her.

"Maybe she askin' cuz da two o' y' are smilin' like y' do when y' up t' somet'in'." Remy answered wisely, hooking his own arm around Rogue's waist.

"Aw, I'm touched mate!" Pyro sniffled a little. "Ya know our different smiles!"

"Very observant, Rems, Rogue. Unlike _some_ people." Amara shot a look at Scott.

"But Scotty-boy hasn't been here long enough ta really tell a difference," St. John pointed out to his girlfriend.

"He'll learn t' tell the difference sugah, trust meh. We _all_ learn," Rogue's voice held the utmost sympathy for Scott, and he smiled a bit nervously. He'd only seen the pyromaniacs a couple of times, and only spoke to them once. That was just to say 'hi' his first day here, and Rogue had been very clear that they were the 'go to' people when you wanted revenge on someone, or just to play a prank, but not for any other reason.

"Tha's sweet," John smiled. "But ya right! We _are_ here for a reason. We're plannin' ta sneak inta Jeannie's room later tanight, and we were wonderin' if ya might be interested in guarding."

"Why y' sneakin' int' Red's room? Wait," Remy said before they could get an answer out, "don' answer dat! Remy don' wanna know!"

"To set fire to her room of course," Amara said as though it were the most obvious thing.

"Remy say he don' wanna know!" Remy exclaimed, waving his hands wildly through the air. "Do y' no' listen t' _moi_?"

"Who would wanna listen t' _yo'_ voice, Cajun?" Rogue asked, mock-scathingly. Remy gasped, throwing a hand over his heart as he looked at Rogue, hurt clear in his eyes.

"Roguey, y' don' mean dat!" he exclaimed, shaking his head frantically. "Y' love Remy's voice!"

Rogue snorted. "Who told ya _that_ lie?"

Remy grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look into his narrowed eyes. "Look int' Remy's eyes, _cherie_, you are feelin' like agreein' wit' whatever Remy says…" his mystical voice trailed off as Rogue's eyes went dazed.

"Ah am feelin' lahke agreein' t' whatever the Swamp Rat says."

"_Bon_, now, y' _love_ Remy's voice! _Adore _his deep, sexy voice…"

"Ah love mah Cajun's voice," Rogue 'repeated' in monotone, as though she were truly hypnotized.

Remy blinked. Was it actually working? He smirked. "Knew I'd get dat empathy down pat _un jour_."

"Course ya would, sugah," Rogue said robotically. "Yo' smart lahke that."

Remy's grin widened. This was most definitely working out in his favor! A sudden thought hit him, and he looked at Rogue with lustful intent.

"Y' feelin' _very_ frisky, _chere_," he said in a very serious tone. "Like y' jus' wanna jump Remy right _here_."

Scott choked on his laughter, while Amara and John laughed loudly. Remy looked so serious that it was even more hilarious than the request itself.

Remy, half-expecting Rogue to obey the command, and half-wondering why the hell those three idiots were still in the room, was surprised when his answer came in the form of a hit over the head. His face fell into the table, and he grumbled something about 'getting a broken nose from dis _fille'_ before looking up.

Rogue glared at him, arching a lone brow. "Frisky? Lahke Ah wanna jump ya here an' now? Psh, ya must be dreamin' Cajun!"

"_Chere_!" Remy gasped, "Y' never tol' Remy y' were psychic! Though, in Remy's dreams you be singin' a different tune."

The last part was added thoughtfully, but Remy received yet another bonk on the head anyway. This time his face didn't hit the table, for which his nose was very grateful, but it still hurt. He yelped and grabbed the back of his head, pouting at his _amour._ Rogue was looking at Pyro and Magma again, refusing to look at Remy's pout. It was just too cute to resist, so best to avoid it.

"Now, what's yo' plan exactly?"

"Sneak inta Jean's room, set it on fire, while she's away o' course," Pyro explained easily. "That's it really."

"You can't set Jean's room on fire!" Scott protested without thinking. He blushed when he realized four sets of eyes were on him, though Rogue just seemed amused by his sudden need to protect Jean's personal space.

"An' why not?" Pyro asked defiantly, crossing his arms – which was rather difficult since Amara was still sitting on his lap, not giving him much room to move his limbs. He raised an eyebrow, looking at Scott expectantly.

"Er…uh…because it's not right!" Scott said, silently cursing when he realized how pathetic that sounded. He highly doubted Pyro and Magma cared if something was 'right' or not.

"That's it?" Pyro asked, rather disappointed at the lack of reasoning. He smirked, about to laugh when a female voice cut him off.

"Thank you Scott, I'm glad _someone _cares enough about me to not let my things get toasted!" Jean said, stepping into the room. She smiled thankfully at Scott, whom blushed for an entirely different reason this time. He smiled back.

"Crikey!" John shouted, jumping up when Jean spoke. The result was Amara dropping to the floor, and yelping at the painful impact. That floor was not made for falling on! She stood, with the assistance of her boyfriend, and rubbed her poor behind much like Scott had done earlier. "Give a bloke an' his Sheila a warnin' next time, will ya!"

Jean just glared at them. They glared back. There was silence for several seconds, before Jean huffed and turned to the newest member of the house. "Would you like to come with me? Be around an actual _intellect_ for a change?"

Scott smirked at the snotty tone, and it widened into a grin when John and Amara began protesting the insult. He nodded, happy to spend some extra time with his redheaded crush. Hopping to his feet, Scott followed Jean out of the room, either oblivious or uncaring of the conversation that started up almost immediately.

"Crikes, he _likes _her?" John asked in disbelief, gaping after the couple. "_Her_?"

Rogue chuckled and nodded. "Yup, been workin' on gettin' em tagethah mahself. Ah figure with a li'l push, we'll have Red off our backs an' no more Duncan too! It's a win/win."

"'Cept f' da extra time y' spend wit' Scooter," Remy sulked, pouting again.

This time Rogue spared him a glance, and just barely managed to hold in the 'awww' threatening to escape. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, which made his crossed arms loosen slightly.

"Don't worry honey, soon it'll be jus' you an' meh again."

"No' soon enough," Remy said, though he was no longer pouting.

John and Amara shared evil smirks. "Anything we can do ta help, mates?"

"Ah got it covered as o' now," Rogue answered John, shaking her head. "Howevah, should Ah come across a problem, Ah'll call ya'll."

"Well," Amara said, stretching as she moved away from her boyfriend, "you know where we live."

"That Ah do, sweetie," Rogue smiled at them as they left. "That Ah do."

A/N: Well, another chapter done! Hoorah! Sorry it wasn't all that great, but I was hitting writer's block about halfway through it. Just thought I'd add in a little Pyro/Magma since they are one of the pairings, though more side-pairing than anything, for the Amyro fans out there. Of course, _mutters to self _it was the only way I could think of getting past the part where Scott sat down too. Oh, and let me just get this all out in the open. I SUCK at writing accents! The southern ones are the best I can do, since I'm from the south, so don't expect people like John or even Rosario to sound very…them-ish.


	7. Codenames and Costumes

**Chapter 7**

Scott yawned as the sun beat against his face. Groaning, he rolled over and pulled the comforter over his head. His attempt to sleep in was thwarted, however, by a loud banging on his door. With a soft grumble, he trudged to the door and threw it open. Blinking, partly to clear his blurred vision, and partly because of what was on the other side.

Rogue stood there, smiling brightly. In her hands was a large plate of pancakes, which gained Scott's attention almost immediately. He was practically salvitating at the sight of them, and wasted no time in ushering Rogue in. Now that he had spotted the syrup covered food, he was wide awake.

"Rogue? What are you doin' here?" he asked, never once taking his eyes off the pancakes. She laughed lightly, and handed him the plate. He took it and sat on his bed, gesturing for her to do the same.

"Breakfast in bed, sugah?" Rogue laughed lightly. "Ah came t' tell ya yo' gonna need t' get yo' uniform soon. We have lots o' extra ones lyin' around fo' you t' choose from."

"Uniform?" Scott asked, once he'd swallowed the pancake he was munching on. "You mean for the Danger Room?"

"An' fo' the battles against the Brotherhood."

"Okay," Scott said. "Hey, wait!"

"Hm?" Rogue looked at him curiously.

"When I was watching you guys down there, you were all going by different names. Well, not you, but Remy was called Gambit, and Jean was called Phoenix. What was up with that?"

"Oh, rahght!" Rogue could've slapped herself for forgetting. "Codenames sugah, yo' gonna need one too."

"So wait, Rogue is your codename?"

Rogue nodded. "Ah haven't gone by mah real name since Ah was a li'l gal. Been known as Rogue fo' a long as Ah can remember, so it's kinda lahke mah real name an' mah codename."

Scott looked thoughtful for a moment, chewing and swallowing another bite. "I can understand that."

Rogue smiled. "So, what do ya think _you_ should go by?"

"Um..." he blinked. "Think you could help me come up with somethin'?"

"Sure thing, sugah," Rogue laughed. "Hm...how about...Red Eye?"

Scott shot her a look that clearly read 'you're kidding right?' She smiled and shrugged.

"Laser?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Hey, Ah'm jus' throwin' thing's out there. You get t' choose which ya lahke best."

Scott sighed and nodded, rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses. This could take a while.

"Optic Blaster?"

A _loooooong_ while.

Before he could even say 'no way in hell!', two female voices could be heard arguing outside. Rogue and Scott shared a confused look, and went to the door to hear. Rogue opened it cautiously, and the two peeked out. Jean and another girl, Scott vaguely remembered her as 'Kitty' were arguing over something.

"Like no way!" Kitty said, "Griffins are _so _the coolest mythological creatures ever!"

"You're dreaming Kitty," Jean said, looking at the girl out of the corner of her eye. "Cyclopes are the best!"

"Griffins!"

"Cyclopes"

"Griff-"

Their voices trailed off as they moved further down the hall. Rogue and Scott looked at each other and shrugged. Closing the door, Scott eyed it for a moment, thinking about what Jean had said. Maybe he could use it to his advantage.

"Rahght...anyway, mo' codenames."

"I think I have one, actually," he smiled at Rogue. She looked at him questioningly. "What do you think about Cyclops?"

Slowly, a smile spread across her face. "It suits ya sugah, it suits ya fahne."

&&&&&&&

Scott grimaced as he looked at himself. His third costume, and he still hadn't found one he liked. This one was a deep blue color, which he liked, but involved yellow underwear on the outside, much like Superman or Batman wore theres. A yellow thing went around his chest, and while he liked that, the costume just wasn't him.

Glaring at the snickering Rogue and Remy, whom were supplying him with the different costumes, he shook his head. Remy looked slightly disappointed he wouldn't be wearing that one, but Scott figured it was more because he couldn't mock him over it. Honestly, this costume looked like something from a comic. He remembered back to his first day here, and what he'd said to Rogue about them being characters in a crappy comic book. He smirked as he thought of her in an equally embarrassing costume, and the two of them going around and saving the world.

Jean could even be the Lois Lane equivalent. The woman he loved, but could not tell his secret identity too. Though, this costume didn't have a head piece like the last one. For which he was _very_ thankful.

"Got another one?" he asked, glad the professor made Remy and Rogue get rid of any cameras they had on them. It was better if no one else ever saw him in these clothes. What would Jean think?

Rogue handed over another spandex uniform. This one was black with yellow combat boots, a yellow X, and yellow gloves. Normally, he wasn't one for yellow, but he had to admit he liked it. Deciding best to see what it looked like on him, he waited for his 'judges' to turn around. Remy did so without hesitation, but Rogue seemed content to watch him undress.

Glaring at his girlfriend, Remy pulled her to him and kissed her. While her eyes were closed, Scott quickly changed into his newest uniform. Clearing his throat to let them know he was done, neither southerner paid him any heed. Their long kiss continued. Irking a brow and looking not even the least bit impressed, he cleared his throat again. Nothing.

"AHEM!"

Rogue and Remy pulled away from each other quickly, looking at him questioningly. Well, Rogue was looking questioningly, Remy was glaring as per usual. Rogue smiled eyeing him up and down.

"Ah think we have a winner," she said. Scott nodded.

"So do I."

Remy snorted. "Remy t'inks-"

"Shush up," Rogue scolded. "Didn't yo' _pere _evah teach ya t' keep yo' mouth closed if'n ya cain't say nothin' nahce?"

"Non," Remy shook his head. "_Pere_ taught Remy t' take candy from babies, jewels from museums, virginity from sexy li'l _filles _wit' green eyes, auburn hair wit' white streaks, an' Mississippian accents. Gran'ed, Remy can' do dat when she sleepin' wit' a white haired _salaud_!"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Fo' the last tahme sugah, Joseph happened befo' Ah met ya!"

Remy huffed and crossed his arms. He pouted childishly, and glared at the wall. Rogue looked at Scott and rolled her eyes. He smiled, despite his confusion over the argument and who Joseph was. If one thing was for sure, it was that these two _never_ got old.

"Don't pout Remy, you know Ah fahnd it irresistible."

Remy turned his glare to Rogue, ready to protest. "Remy don' pou – really?"

Her words finally processed his mind, and his glare turned into an arrogant smirk. He pulled her to him, pouting exaggeratedly. Rogue giggled and leaned up to kiss him. Remy, happy with his victory, rested his hands on her lower back. Rogue pulled away, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Watch those hands, Cajun," she warned. Remy gulped and started to remove his hands from her back. Rogue grabbed them with her own, and placed them firmly on her butt. Pleased with their new location, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another breathtaking kiss.

Scott watched them with an irked eyebrow, and the feeling that they wouldn't be breaking apart anytime soon. Shaking his head, and glancing skyward, the question 'why me' plastered on his face, he decided to leave the room before things got out of hand. Which they undoubtedly would, very soon judging by the low moans from Rogue and Gambit.

As he walked down the hall, he was stopped by Jean. He blushed when he realized she was going to see him wearing spandex, not exactly something he wanted her to see him wearing. Then again, she would've had to see it in the Danger Room. But that was still about three days off, and he was much more content to wait. Oh well, can't have everything.

"Oh my gosh, Scott!" Jean explained, smiling. She felt a blush tingeing her cheeks at the sight of him. The spandex clung tightly to his form, showing lean muscles obtained from surfing in Hawaii, and possibly other sports he might've been in. She had known he wasn't just a stick before, but she never thought he was so...well defined. Her blush darkened at the thought.

"Hey Jean," Scott laughed lightly, turning pink. "Um, like the new costume?"

"I love it!" Jean gushed, clamping her hands over her mouth. Suddenly, her shoes looked very interesting. "I mean, I...it's not a costume, it's a uniform...and yes, I like it."

Scott felt a smirk pulling at his lips. He hadn't expected such an...enthusiastic response from her, but he wasn't complaining. Still, he decided it would probably be best to dissipate the tension surrounding them.

He bowed mockingly. "I'm am terribly sorry, milady. Of course it is a uniform! How could I be so stupid as to think otherwise?"

Jean giggled, thankful that he didn't tease her about her dramatic response. She put on a look of snobby indifference, looking down her nose at the bowing mutant.

"Yes, well, just don't let it happen again." she pretended to fan herself. "Do you have a codename yet?"

"Actually," Scott smirked, looking up at her. She blushed. "I do."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Cyclops," Scott said simply, acting indifferent, though really, he was anxious to see how she would react. Jean's eyes widened, and a smile tugged at her lips. She couldn't believe it! He liked cyclopes too? She'd always thought she was the only one who realized how misunderstood they were.

"Really? It suits you," she unknowingly repeated Rogue. "Cyclopes were always my favorite mythological creatures."

Scott merely grinned. "So misunderstood though, poor things."

Jean blushed and nodded. "My thoughts exactly!"

About that time, Kitty came down the hall. "Jean! Like, there you are! I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!"

Jean turned sharply, glaring at the brunette, whom stopped in her tracks. It wasn't like Jean to glare at her. Her gaze traveled from the redhead to the other teen, and she blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm not, like, interrupting something, am I?"

"What? No! No, of course not," Scott reassured her, grinning easily.

"Did you need something, Kitty?" Jean asked, no longer glaring. She knew Kitty hadn't meant to show up when she did, and she really shouldn't be upset. She was still dating Duncan, and she didn't feel anything towards Scott. Really. She was just...just making friendly conversation. So, why did she want Kitty to just phase through the floor and leave her and Scott alone?

"Um, well," Kitty looked uneasily between the two. She could practically feel the hormones raging around the couple. Scott liked Jean, Jean liked Scott, and Kitty had to admit they made a cute couple. She didn't want to bring up Jean's boyfriend now, but he was waiting at the door for her. "Duncan is at the door, and wants to know if you're ready for your...outing."

Jean's visage twisted into a horrified look. She had completely forgotten about her date with Duncan! Sending an apologetic smile to Scott, she walked briskly past Kitty. The brunette girl looked at Scott with a small smile and shrug, then promptly phased through the floor. Scott stood alone in the hallway, feeling a bit dejected.

"But," he smiled to himself as he headed for his room, "she _loves _the cos – uniform, _and_ the name. Scotty ole boy, you might stand a chance yet."

Nothing could get him down for the rest of the day.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! It was mostly written to get his costume and codename out of the way. I promise you all more jealous Remy, more Jott, and more Romy later. Possibly even more insane pyromaniac antics.


	8. Bayville High

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update. My computer decided to be a bitch, and even though I still have Matchmaking on my disk, nothings coming up. It's completely blank when I try and pull it up. It especially pissed me off because I had both chapter 8 _and _chapter 9 finished, and I was starting on Chapter 10 when it pulled the Houdini act on me! So now, I have to start them all over, and attempt to remember at least half of what happened in them!

A/N2: I know I promised more jealous Remy, and I'll try and come through on that, but I can't promise anything. Most of it from here on out will just be one big joke rather than actual jealousy. Why am I doing this? Because Scott's pretty much made it obvious his interest lies in Jean, and I'm finding it rather difficult to keep Remy jealous after that.

**Chapter 8**

Scott took a deep breath, and stared at the building before him. His first day at Bayville High had finally arrived, and he was more than a little nervous. He patted the hood of his car to reassure himself, it always worked before, and awaited Jean's arrival to the school.

His car arrived two days ago, and was the subject of discussion for him and Rogue. Its presence brought forth an argument of who had the better car, which led to a long talk about the engines of both convertibles. He was surprised by Rogue's intense knowledge of cars, but only temporarily. Since he arrived, she'd proven to be anything _but_ like other girls, so why shouldn't she know a thing or two about mechanics?

Speaking of mechanics, he'd been surprised to find the mansion had its own 'personal mechanics'. Remy, Rogue, and Logan. They worked on all the cars, and as of yesterday, he was a part of them. His 'initiation' had brought him a whole new acceptance from these particular three. He was let in on a lot of jokes, stories of the past, and even Remy was nicer to him. Somewhat anyway.

It seemed he was finally getting over his dislike now that Scott made it obvious he was attracted to Jean. Still, he watched Scott suspiciously, and seemed more than happy to berate him on everything. He was already used to it though, and found it was more like a game for Remy – a joke – than actual dislike. He was in on the joke now, and played back just as much.

Rogue didn't mind, and quite enjoyed the attention that was laved on her by the two men. Of course, there was only one man for her, but it was all in good fun. She was still trying to set up Scott and Jean, and so far things seemed to be going okay. Though, Scott had a feeling her latest scheme was more for her own amusement than actual desire to help.

She and Remy messed with Jean's shower, forcing her to seek another one. Making sure that every available shower was taken, Rogue kindly 'suggested' she ask Scott to use his. She was sure he was out of there by now anyway, and surely he wouldn't mind.

Scott was out of his shower too. Just out. He was still in his towel, digging around for that day's outfit, when Jean came into his room. Apparently, Rogue had also told her he hated it when people knocked. Why Jean believed that he'd never know, not that he minded _her_ barging in or anything.

Her appreciative gaze had not gone unnoticed by him, and he felt a new sense of confidence in his ability to woo her away from Duncan later on. However, her embarrassment was even more obvious, and he too was less than okay with the whole ordeal. He'd really have to remember to get back at the southerners for that particular prank.

He was slightly surprised Jean could still look him in the eye – er...well, you know what I mean – after that little scene. He figured she was a strong woman though, and his surprise only lasted a little while. Now, he was waiting for her and Duncan to get to the school so she could show him where the office was, as promised.

Scott had the oddest feeling Duncan was taking longer to get there than usual. He wouldn't put it past him, though as far as he knew, the blonde knew nothing of him starting Bayville High today. Shrugging it away, he pushed away from his car and started towards the building. She told him she wanted to meet by the door anyway.

"Hey!"

Cyclops turned when he heard the female voice calling, thinking maybe Jean had finally gotten there. Instead, he came face-to-face with Taryn. He smiled, hiding his disappointment rather well, and nodded in greeting.

"Hey, Taryn right?"

She nodded with a wide smile. "Yeah, Taryn Fujioka at your service. So, what are you doing here?"

"My first day," he answered. "I'm not sure if I should be glad it's my last year here, or upset. Guess I'll just have to wait and see how people accept me."

Taryn nodded again. "Yeah. So, you're a senior too then?"

"Hm," Scott confirmed with a nod. "Top of the food chain. Possibly bottom being the new boy..."

Taryn laughed shrilly, making Scott cringe inwardly. He just smiled on the outside though, attempting to look pleased that she found his little joke funny. He was glad the glasses hid his eyes from view, otherwise his distaste would've been given away for sure.

"You're so funny," she giggled, hitting his chest lightly. "Do you need a guide?"

"Actually," Scott gave a mental victory dance that he wasn't going to have to stay around her longer, "Jean said she'd show me around today."

Taryn frowned. Jean? Typical, she thought heatedly. Little bitch was always taking what she wanted!

"Well," Taryn said, making a show of looking around the schoolyard, "I don't see her anywhere. I heard Duncan saying he wanted to take her somewhere special and give her something before school today. They'll probably just get here before the bell rings."

It was true too. Duncan was going to give Jean something special. A bracelet Taryn picked out in her attempt to attract the redhead back to her boyfriend. A reminder of sorts for why they were going out. Plus, it pushed her further away from this little cutie here.

"Oh?" Scott said lowly, feeling jealousy rise within him. He wanted desperately to get in his car, find Duncan, and beat the shit out of him. But it wasn't his place, and Jean _still_ wasn't his girl. Besides, she deserved nice things, even if they did come from an uncaring bastard.

"Yeah," Taryn nodded, "isn't that sweet of him?"

"Very," Scott agreed through clenched teeth. Smiling at the girl, he offered his arm. "Miss Fujioka, would you mind showing me to the office?"

Taryn did her own victory dance in her mind, and grinned at Scott. It could've just been his imagination, but he could _swear_ the grin was evil. She looped arms with him, and led him inside the school.

"I would be glad too, Mister..."

"Summers, Scott Summers."

"Scott."

&&&&&&

The blue convertible pulled up beside a red one with white stripes. Duncan had to admire the car, and all its shininess. Whoever owned it sure took care of it. He looked at the hood of his own car, feeling a little embarrassed at its dirty appearance. When was the last time he took it to a carwash?

"Scott's here," Jean murmured to herself, noticing the car. She smiled slightly and hurried to get out of Duncan's. She'd loved the bracelet, but it was more Taryn's style than hers. Besides, she couldn't stop herself from wishing it had come from a certain brunette mutant that happened to wear ruby quartz glasses.

Of course, the thought made her feel guilty, so she had kissed Duncan and bragged about it all the way to school. Now though, seeing Scott's car, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Butterflies Duncan had _never_ made appear.

"What?" he asked, looking at Jean bewilderedly. She shook her head, smiling brightly.

"I said, Taryn's here! Wait until she sees this! She's gonna be _so_ jealous!"

Duncan smiled proudly, slightly amused by Jean's proclamation. If only she knew Taryn was the one who picked it out. Of course, then Jean would get pissed, and he might lose another point to that guy – whoever he was – that had been whisking Jean away at lunch for the past few days.

They talked about him a few times, though Jean never gave a name, and she explained that he lived at the mansion. Since he moved here from Hawaii, he didn't know his way around. She was sort of his tour guide around Bayville. It wasn't a _complete_ lie, right?

Luckily, Duncan believed every word. Jean wasn't sure if she should be flattered her boyfriend trusted her so much, or upset that he didn't seem to care if she was telling the truth or not. After she said that, he just grunted an okay, and never talked of it again. In fact, it was almost like he'd completely forgotten there was another guy out there, possibly interested in Jean.

"I'm going to go ahead and go in, okay? I have some things I have to do." Jean told him. Duncan nodded and watched her go. He followed behind at a much slower pace, watching her ass as she moved. Good thing Jean couldn't read his mind, otherwise she would've been very pissed with his thoughts.

Meanwhile, it was taking every ounce of Jean's willpower not to turn around and pound Duncan. How dare he think such raunchy things about her? While it could be flattering, the way he was thinking depicted her as a weakling only around for his pleasure. That just wouldn't do, but, she reminded herself, saying something would mean giving away that she was a telepath. That wouldn't be good.

As she neared the doors, she was confused when she didn't see Scott. _He agreed to meet me up here, where is he? I know that's his car..._

"You okay?" Duncan asked, coming up behind her. "I thought you had other things to do?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," Jean smiled. "You know what? Those things can wait until later."

Duncan shrugged and wrapped an arm around Jean's waist. She couldn't find it in her to protest the gesture, and what's more she had no _reason_ to protest. He'd done this plenty of times before, and she always enjoyed it. Proof that he _did_ care for her. Now though, she just wished it was someone _else's_ strong arms. A certain someone who saw everything in red.

_He probably just forgot, or maybe he was afraid he'd be late. Scott seems like the type to enjoy being punctual. Yeah, I'm sure that's all it is. What else could have happened?_

A/N: I know it's depressingly short, right? I'm sorry! I just really wanted to get it out there, and let everyone know why it was taking me so long. Here's this chapter, but the others will be their normal length at least, I promise.

A/N2: You know what? I don't think I'm mad anymore. This chapter actually came out better than the other one, shorter, but better I think. However, chapter 9 probably won't be up for a while. I want to get through chapter 11, possibly 12, depending on how fast I work, before I update anything else. I'm just putting this chapter up to give you all the heads up on what's been going on.


	9. Tour Guide Jealousy

A/N: I just want to tell everyone that I'm putting this under the Jean/Scott section. I've been thinking of doing so since I started the third chapter, but just never did. However, I agree with bloodyrockgod in that it's more Jott than Romy, so just thought I'd fill everyone in on my plans.

**Chapter 9**

"Excuse me, Miss Trekker?" Taryn called sweetly, standing in the door of the administration office. Normally, she wouldn't be caught dead here, unless she was in trouble, but Scott needed to get his schedule. Going with him made her look like the sweet girl she liked to think she was.

The vice principal looked up in surprise, glaring at the young girl before her gaze turned to Scott. She irked a brow, not having seen him before. Ever since she started working here after the last vice principal quit, she'd seen most every student in this school at one point or another. She was beginning to wonder why she decided to take this career over that job on the CIA she was offered. The CIA looked less stressful every minute she was here.

"Yes, Miss Fujioka?" she asked with a long sigh.

Scott thought she looked like she was suffering, the way her face was drawn and tired. Really, she couldn't have been more than thirty-five, but she looked near sixty. He felt kind of bad for her; the kids must be really bad here.

"This is Scott Summers, the new boy," Taryn explained with little care as to the tone she used. She honestly couldn't care less about the staff at Bayville High. There was a strict rule for students not to worry about teachers here, and she was the last person that wanted to break that unspoken law.

Miss Trekker's eyes widened, and she smiled at Scott. Still, she didn't look as enthusiastic about getting a new student in the school as Scott was sure she should. It only furthered her belief that she was, more often than naught, seeing kids in here for less than impressive reasons.

"Ah yes, I heard about you. Come in, have a seat. Thank you, Miss Fujioka, you can go to class now."

"Actually," Taryn said with a sweet smile, "I was thinking about showing Scott around. I mean he _is_ new here. Don't want him getting lost, do we?"

Miss Trekker sighed and shook her head. Rolling her eyes heavenward, she wondered again _why_ she thought being a high school vice principal would be less stressful than a secret agent. High speed car chases, spying on corporate villains, taking down underground crime rings, getting shot at by the feds because they didn't know whom she was...it sounded more like a vacation since she started working here.

"Of course dear," she nodded. "I'll tell Principal Kelly about your _kind_ act."

Taryn nodded, looking very pleased with herself. She winked at Scott, and went to wait in the hall. She eagerly awaited his return. Spending all that time alone with him, except for when they got to the classroom, sounded wonderful, and only got better and better every time she thought of it.

Scott forced a smile and watched her go. Relief entered his eyes, and he was thankful to be wearing his glasses. The professor said he'd told them Scott had an eye condition, and thus had to wear the glasses at all times. So, they shouldn't bug him about the eye wear.

He couldn't help but smile at how true that statement was. If they only knew what his eye condition was, he was sure he wouldn't be allowed on the school grounds! Jean had warned him that Principal Kelly was big time on the anti-mutant campaign, and he wasn't afraid to let it be known either. So, he would have to watch what he said around the man.

Scott thought it odd, as he often did, that so many people were so big on their 'destroy all mutants' campaigns. You would think the thought of people with 'superpowers' would make them hesitant about speaking their thoughts aloud – or mentally for that matter. Yet, there were still so many who seemed to think no mutant could touch them, and they could go right on bad mouthing all they wanted.

"Mister Summers?" the masculine voice made Scott turn. He smiled at the tall man standing on the other side of the principal's door.

"Yes?"

"I'm Principal Kelly," he introduced, holding out a hand. Scott stood and shook the appendage, walking into his office. "Please, take a seat."

Scott nodded and did as he was told. He smiled innocently at the man, but deep down was frowning heavily in distaste. Just one look, and Scott knew he didn't like Edward Kelly _at all._

&&&&&&

"So?" Taryn smiled when he exited the office. Scott was studying his schedule boredly, one hand tucked into his jeans pocket while the other held the paper at eye level.

"I have Advanced Literature with Miss...Froo-tee-oka?"

"Oh!" Taryn giggled. "Jean has that class too. Her name is Froo-teh-okah. Fruteoka. She's from some far off country or something." she waved a hand to emphasize the 'far off' part.

"Jean has that class?" Scott asked. He pretty much stopped listening to whatever Taryn was saying when the redhead's name was brought up. Taryn frowned, but only briefly, before nodding.

"Yeah, I meet her outside the classroom. She's a nice lady, but _really_ weird."

"Jean?"

"No, Miss Fruteoka. According to some of her students, she hates it when people dis any literature. Yet, she won't even like the book!"

Scott nodded. He could kind of understand that, but there was no reason to let Taryn know that. Even if one hated certain pieces of literature, one that truly appreciated the subject had to appreciate the genius behind all the works. Rather one liked them or not.

"I'll be sure to remember that," he said instead. Taryn smiled and they came to a stop.

"This is the classroom. I'll meet you here at the end of class?"

Scott desperately wanted to say no. He didn't really want to spend the whole school day with Taryn showing him around, especially when he was trying to woo Jean away from Duncan, but she looked so hopeful. He was flattered she liked him so much, and didn't want to hurt her feelings by rejecting her before he really even knew her.

"Sure, I'll meet you here."

Taryn grinned and happily walked – skipped was more like it – away. She was quite pleased with how well that turned out. It was even better than she anticipated.

"What are you smiling about?" Lily asked when she reached the gym.

"You remember that cutie that picked Jean up?" Taryn asked, grin widening. Lily nodded.

"How could I forget? He was _totally_ hot!"

"Yeah, well, his name is Scott Summers. He just started school here today!" Taryn giggled.

"Let me guess, you're the lucky tour guide?" Lily smiled knowingly. Taryn nodded.

"I think he likes me too."

"What about Jean?" the blonde asked, flipping a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What about her?" Taryn shrugged. "She has Duncan remember? Besides, I doubt she'll even notice Scott once Duncan starts showing her how much he cares."

Lily joined the other girl in giggling. "Girl, you are good!"

"Don't I know it."

&&&&&&

"Scott!" Jean exclaimed when she saw him talking to her literature teacher. She hadn't seen him since arriving, and she was getting worried. Finally, she had no choice but to head for class.

He turned at the sound of her voice and smiled. It was rather forced, Jean noted with some confusion. She shrugged it away, however, believing it to be first-day jitters. She remembered those all too well.

"I was looking everywhere for you when I didn't see you by the door this morning!" she blushed when she realized she'd just interrupted a conversation. "Sorry for interrupting, Miss Fruteoka."

"Don't worry about it, Jean dear." the woman waved it away with a bright smile. "Are you enjoying the book I lent you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Jean smiled. "King Lear is wonderful. Tragic but wonderful."

She nodded in agreement before turning back to Scott. "Did you know this young man knows Shakespeare? He quoted Romeo when I first saw him! Quite impressive, especially for a teenage boy. I wasn't aware boys took literary works to heart anymore."

"No, I didn't, and they don't – usually," Jean joked, smiling at Scott. He grinned back.

"What can I say? I'm one of a kind." he shrugged nonchalantly, trying to look 'cool'. Jean and Miss Fruteoka chuckled, and the redhead went to her seat. Scott turned back to the teacher and began discussing what they'd been learning in class.

"You can sit next to Jean," she said suddenly, when their conversation had seemingly come to an end. She pointed to the desk next to the telepath, and Scott took it easily. "I'm so proud of you!" she said, turning to Jean. "Dumping that idiot for this one was a smart choice. He's going places! I can _feel_ it!"

"What?" Jean yelped. Scott looked mildly confused, but rather pleased that even a teacher thought him better boyfriend material than Duncan. Then again, he frowned, that might not be a good thing. Miss Fruteoka didn't respond, however, as she was already out the door. Most likely going to get Scott a book.

The mutants stared at the empty space for a while, before deciding to just forget that little scene. Jean turned back to Scott, a questioning look on her pretty face. She kept trying to convince herself Scott just forgot he was going to meet her, but that became increasingly hard when she hadn't seen him wandering aimlessly in the halls.

"Where were you? We agreed to meet by the doors."

Scott shrugged. "Taryn wanted to show me around, apparently. Said you would probably get here close to when the bell rang, and you know I don't like being late."

Jean frowned and nodded. She had figured he was the punctual type, but so was she. If Duncan hadn't insisted on taking her to school that day, she probably would've gotten there before Scott. Or, even better, would've rode with Scott. Giving them more time to talk before they were forced to face the horror of hundreds of teenagers locked away in mosts least favorite place. School.

"Oh, so...I'll show you to your next class then?"

Scott started to agree, but frowned when he remembered Taryn already asked. He shook his head. Jean watched him decline, feeling slightly hurt.

"I would love that, but I promised Taryn to meet her after class."

"Oh."

Jean frowned and turned to face forward. Scott wanted to ask her what was wrong, but was cut off by the warning bell. Several students piled into the classroom, some giving Scott odd looks while others smiled at him. He nodded in greeting, and shot Jean one last look before turning his attention to the front of the class as well.

What was with her? She wasn't jealous or anything, was she? No, he crushed the hopeful feeling he was getting. Of course she wasn't jealous! She had Duncan. He sighed and waited for their teacher to bring him his new literature book. Feeling oddly rejected when Jean didn't look at him the rest of class.

&&&&&&

A/N: I lied! I'm updating sooner. I'm kind of scared that I'll lose my chapters again, so I'll just be updating each chapter as I go. Hopefully I won't get too far behind should I hit writer's block, right?


	10. Taryn's Hindrance

**Chapter 10**

The rest of the day seemed to drag by. Scott found he had one class with Jean and two with Taryn before lunch. He wasn't impressed by her lack of interest in learning, but she seemed nice enough. So far, he had no real reason to dislike the girl.

Now, he was going to eat lunch with her and her friends. Meaning, he was going to eat lunch with Jean and Duncan. He suppressed the less than kind feelings he had at the thought of being anywhere near the jock, and instead plastered on an uneasy smile. Hopefully, no one would figure out it was because Taryn was walking so close to him, and not 'new guy nerves'.

Jean sighed and picked at her lunch. This was the first time in a while – not long, but it seemed like forever – that she ate lunch at school. She was surprised her off campus escapades weren't caught, but was nonetheless thankful for it. She didn't need the mark marring her perfect record.

She forgot how disgusting the food was here, and hadn't thought to make a lunch before leaving that morning. It was only once she was in Duncan's car that she remembered she wouldn't be going to some cozy little Mexican restaurant with a waitress that flirted far too much. She still refused to admit she was jealous of the way Scott looked at Eleanor.

_He's a guy_, she reminded herself. _It's only natural that he be attracted to beautiful women. And there's no _way_ Eleanor could be considered anything _but_ beautiful. _

"Jean? You okay?" Duncan asked when his girlfriend gave a low growl. She blinked, coming back to herself, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled.

"Okay," Duncan said, and turned back to his lunch. Jean was insulted he didn't care that she was, obviously, far from fine, but ignored the feeling. Instead, she allowed relief that he wasn't pushing her to talk to wash over her.

"Hey guys," Taryn greeted enthusiastically. Jean looked up to greet her, only to stop when she saw Scott. Judging by the way Duncan had suddenly begun choking on his sandwich, he noticed him too. "This is Scott Summers. He's going to eat lunch with us."

"He is?" Duncan asked harshly, and was elbowed by his girlfriend. "Ow!"

"Hi," Lily greeted when Scott sat across from her, next to Taryn. She leaned against the table, and fluttered her eyelashes girlishly. "I'm Lily."

"Lils," the guy beside her said warningly.

"Sorry Marcus," Lily giggled. "I'm just greeting him."

He glared at Scott warningly, and wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulders. Scott raised his hands in a placating manner, and Taryn scooted a little closer to him. He frowned at her, but didn't comment, and the action seemed to calm 'Marcus' down.

Taryn smiled at him, and he smiled back – albeit forcedly. She was getting _waaay_ too close for comfort, but at least her close proximity seemed to be lessening the hostility. Well, from Duncan and Marcus at least. Jean looked even less pleased than she had that morning when he told her Taryn was showing him around.

Shaking it away, Scott decided listening to what they were saying was a good idea.

"So, where did you come from?" Lily asked, leaning on the table again.

"Hawaii," Scott answered.

"Really?" Taryn and Lily asked with dreamy looks.

"Yeah," Scott nodded. "Honolulu."

"I hear it's beautiful there," Taryn sighed.

"It is," Scott confirmed. "It's beautiful in Alaska too, though."

"Alaska?" a look of distaste flashed across Marcus's face. "Isn't that place really cold though?"

"To a tourist, yeah. Not to natives though."

"So, it must've been freezing for a Hawaiian, huh?" Taryn smiled knowingly. Scott shook his head.

"Nah, I was born in Alaska. We – my mother, father, little brother, and me – moved to Hawaii when I was eight. Hence why I don't look Hawaiian."

"I was wondering about that," Jean muttered. Scott never told her he was born in Alaska. She felt fleeting jealousy that he would tell Taryn and Lily, but then remembered it was Marcus that actually mentioned how cold it was there.

Scott smiled at her, nodding. He hated when the attention was on him, but he couldn't stop himself from gushing about his homeland. Both of them. They were truly beautiful in his opinion.

"Well, we better watch out for him then," Duncan said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked, clenching her teeth warningly. Her boyfriend didn't get the hint to shut his mouth before he said whatever stupid, cruel thing he was going to say. Instead, he just kept talking.

"You know what they say about Alaskians! How weird they are." he laughed.

"Alaskians isn't a word," Scott deadpanned, stopping Duncan's laughter. The blonde blushed and glared at the other boy. So what if it wasn't a word, he was still weird. "And it's Canadians that're considered weird, though really I think it's cruel for people to say such things about them. I mean aren't our cultures odd to them?"

Jean gasped. That was exactly how she felt! She could joke around, but she hated when other people or countries were put down. It always seemed so...heartless to her. Figures Scott would feel the same way she did, now why couldn't Duncan?

Taryn blinked. She was about to laugh when Scott corrected Duncan, but then he went on about Canadians. She was a bit irked at his apparent intelligence, despite the lack of big words, in his sentences. All the same, she decided, a smart boy was just that much better. She smiled and hugged his arm.

"Wow, how...intelligent!"

Scott frowned and gently moved her away from his arm. He smiled slightly, nervousness evident despite his eyes being hidden, and Jean felt a smirk pull at her lips. She could tell he didn't want to be around Taryn, and that filled her with hope again. Hope for what, she didn't know, but it was there!

"Scott, can I talk to you for a minute?" Taryn asked, already standing.

Scott looked at her confused, glanced at Jean whom was also frowning, and gave a reluctant nod to Taryn. As she pulled him away, his gaze went back to Jean. She was watching them with a hint of suspicion in her gaze. Smiling forcedly at Scott, she reminded herself that he obviously didn't want to be around Taryn as much as she wanted to be around him.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked when they stopped, away from the table and in a relatively secluded spot.

"No, no, it's not that!" Taryn reassured. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out after school. I could show you around Bayville or something."

"Oh, I...uh..." Scott looked around, hoping to come up with an excuse. Nothing. "I guess so..."

"Great!" she completely ignored the hesitation in his answer. Instead, smiling brightly, she all but skipped back to the table. Scott followed at a much slower pace, blushing at the knowing looks on everyone's faces, and the confused one on Jean's. With a forced smile, he sat down and started in on his lunch.

&&&&&&

Rogue sighed and looked at the clock. She was getting worried. It was nearly six, and Scott still wasn't back. Jean returned from any 'after school time' spent with Duncan an hour ago, in a very bad mood Rogue was surprised to note. No one had ever seen the redhead so pissed off! Even Pyro and Amara were keeping their distance.

Remy watched as Rogue looked at the clock for the sixth time that hour. She was a nervous wreck when he left for school, worried about what might happen. Remy's jealousy was beginning to flare up again. She never worried about him like that! Did she?

He made a note to find out one day just how worked up Rogue got while he was gone. With mental groan, he noticed her look at the clock once more. She just wasn't going to calm down until he was home again. Remy glared at the wall. Scott kept Rogue's attention away from him even when he wasn't here. They _had_ to get Jean and him together!

"_Chere_," he drawled, moving closer to her on the couch. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, and pulled her to his chest.

"Hm?" Rogue didn't even turn to look at him, her gaze stuck firmly on the grandfather clock. "What?"

Remy glared, then silently reminded himself Scott was all about Jean right now. He wasn't taking Rogue away from him, so there was no need to warrant a good ole fashioned jealous boyfriend beating. Moving his mouth next to Rogue's ear, he blew his hot breath out. She just squirmed away from him.

"Stop it, Rems, Ah'm busy."

Remy frowned. She never told him to stop it before! Well, except for that one time when they were at a meeting with the senator for mutant-human rights. Everyone else was out of town, and the professor wanted them to come along. Besides, Rogue made a good bodyguard. That was different though! She wasn't spending most of her time trying to set up a new boy then!

"Busy doin' wha'? Watchin' a clock?" he crossed his arms with a hmph, and Rogue turned to face him for the first time. She smiled guiltily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ya know that ain't what Ah meant, sugah. Ah'm just worried 'bout him, that's all."

"More den y' ever worry 'bout Remy, he bet." Gambit was clearly miffed at her lack of attention to him.

"Now that ain't true!" Rogue protested, thinking back to the time he was sent to New Orleans. It was a mission he had to do on his own, and she'd spent the whole week he was gone worrying. Even _Jean _was telling her to calm down and loosen up!

"Really?" Remy smirked at her, interested to hear that story. "Wha' happen, _chere_?"

Rogue glared and crossed her arms. Her cheeks tinged a light pink from embarrassment. She hated admitting how worried she got over the swamp rat. It just...it made her feel all vulnerable!

"None o' yo' business!" she said defiantly.

"Bu' Remy be t'inkin' it _is_ his business, _chere_. It be him y' were worried 'bout after all."

Rogue glared. She wasn't falling for it, not even that pout was going to tempt her! Really, it wasn't. Well, it couldn't hurt to tell him a little bit of how worked up she go...NO! Rogue shook the thought away, turned her head from Remy, and closed her eyes for good measure. She wasn't taking any chances!

Lucky for her, the door opened and Scott stepped inside. He looked exhausted, and more than a little bored. Smiling at Rogue and Gambit, he plopped down in the seat across from them.

"Finally!" Rogue exclaimed, jumping up. "_Where have you been_?"

Scott blinked, though no one could see, and looked at her a bit disorientated. "Huh?"

"Don't you 'huh' meh, city boy! Ah was worried sick! Ya gonna give meh white hair!" Rogue's hands were on her hips, and she had a very stern look on her face.

"Uh, _chere_?" Remy called tentatively.

"What?"

"Y' hair's already white."

Rogue blinked and fingered the white streaks. "Oh yeah...well, that ain't th' point! Th' point is Ah was worried sick!"

"You sound like my mother, first of all," Scott said with a sigh. "Second of all, I would've been glad to come home earlier, but Taryn wanted to show me around Bayville. _All of Bayville._"

"All of Bayville?" Remy irked a brow.

"Well, the most romantic parts of it anyway. Then, she just kept going on about what a great couple Jean and Duncan are, and how long they've been together. I was getting sick, so she finally let me drive her home."

"What about her car?" Rogue asked, sitting down. She was interested in knowing more about this Taryn. If she was gonna be a hindrance to the plan...

"Can't drive," Scott said with a shrug. "Usually her friend, Lily, drives her, but she _conveniently_ left today."

"Ah see..." Rogue mulled that over. She remembered seeing the two girls when they were looking for Jean. After Pyro answered the door one day, they hadn't come back to the institute. She couldn't imagine why.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Scott announced finally. "I've officially been bored to tears, I think I deserve a nap."

Rogue nodded and watched him go. Once he was out of sight, she turned to Remy with a deep frown marring her features. Remy looked at her questioningly.

"Ah think we may need that help sooner than expected."

"_Quoi_?"

"_C'mon_ Remy! Ya got three guesses as t' why some chick is draggin' Scott around t' th' romantic parts o' Bayville, an' then go on about what a great couple Jean an' Dumb Kid make, th' first two don't count."

Remy frowned. "_Chere_, maybe dis'll all work itself out. No need t' butt in anymore, right?"

"Ya do realize," Rogue said with a sly smirk, "that if this Taryn gal keeps it up, Ah'll have to work even _longer_ on gettin' Scott an' Red t'gether."

"Gambit get da pryos."

"That's what Ah thought."

&&&&&&

"So, let me get this straight," Amara said, clasping her hands in front of her. "Taryn Fujioka is becoming an obstacle?"

"That's how it seems, sug." Rogue nodded. Amara grinned.

"We'd be glad ta help!"

"Yeah!" Pyro grinned maniacally.

"We'll make 'em burn!"

"Yeah!"

"We'll make it hot, hot, _hot_!"

"Yeah!"

"And we'll do it free of charge!"

"Yea- say what now?" Pyro looked at his darling flame as though she were sane. Surely, she couldn't have just said what he thought she said.

"Sweetheart, please," Amara soothed. "When you _see_ Taryn, you'll understand. Besides," she pouted cutely, "she was mean to me before."

"What? I'll make her pay!" John stuck his arm valiantly in the air, as though making a great proclamation. Amara grinned and kissed his cheek, before turning her attention back to Rogue and Gambit. She stuck her hand out, and waited for Rogue to shake it.

"Good doin' business with ya, Rogue. You _won't_ be disappointed."

"Ah'm sure Ah won't."


	11. Spy Work

This chapter isn't long, but it was all for the humor anyway. My way of making the drama a little less...dramatic. Well, you know what I mean!

**Chapter 11**

"Would you get down?" Amara whispered harshly to Pyro. She placed her palm on the top of his head, and pushed him back behind the bushes. "The point is to stay _out_ of sight!"

"I know what I'm doin'!" he protested, sticking his head up again. "I don't see anyone fittin' the description, love. Maybe she ain't comin' today."

Amara rolled her eyes, and (roughly) jerked his head in the direction of a dark-haired girl standing a few feet away. She let off a high pitched giggle that made both fire controllers wince. Damn, that girl had some vocals on her!

"Oh, that's her."

"Yeup." Amara nodded. "_Will you get down_?"

"Now isn't the time to dance, 'Mara! We're here on business, remember?"

Amara rolled her eyes and pushed him back down. "We don't want her to see us, you dolt!"

"Tha's not nice, love! Hurt me poor li'l feelin's that did."

"Oh," Amara cooed lovingly, pulling Pyro's head to her chest and stroking his hair. "I'm sorry my little fire bear. I'm just anxious to get back at her."

"Mmmhm," Pyro nodded against her chest, a dopey smile on his face. He was obviously enjoying the head massage she was giving him. "Tha's nice."

"Good," Amara moved away from him, causing him to hit his head on the ground. She peeked over the bushes, to where Taryn stood a few moments before. She was gone. "ARGH! We lost her!"

"Ya know wha' this means?" Pyro smirked, pulling himself from the ground. Amara grinned.

"Spy gear?"

"Spy gear."

&&&&&&

The couple received several odd looks from passersby, but they ignored them. Well, except for that one guy checking out Amara's ass. Pyro made sure to give him a few scorch marks. Then there was the girl that had enough nerve to wink at Pyro in passing. Amara was sure she wouldn't be wearing _that_ jacket again.

Currently, they were decked out in black jeans, – Amara's had flame designs on the legs – black sweaters, - both had flames on them – and combat boots. That wouldn't be so odd, except for the spy-like communicators they wore, and the fact that they both had black on their cheeks. Perhaps if they weren't standing in the middle of a schoolyard, it wouldn't earn so many looks.

"Subject is out of visual!" Amara said into her headset, doing a mission impossible roll behind a bush. Her head poked up, looking around for Taryn. No sign. "I repeat, subject is out of visual!"

"Er...Amara?" John said tentatively. Amara scowled, growling into her microphone.

"I told ya, in spy gear we go by our codenames! It's like with the X-men."

"Oh, right, sorry," Pyro frowned. "Magma?"

"Yes, Pyro?"

"Why are ya talkin' inta yer gear. I'm right here."

Magma turned to see him standing not even a foot behind him. She frowned, glaring at his confused stare.

"You're supposed to be over _there_!" she growled, pointing to a group of bushes several feet away. "Telling me if she's over there."

"But you're over here!" he protested, "And lookin' quite lovely, I might add."

Amara blushed and smiled proudly. "Well, I always did think I'd make a good spy...hey! No flattering while we're workin'!"

John frowned. "I like flatterin' ya! It gets me nights full o' fiery fun!"

"That isn't something you say out loud!" Amara scolded, glaring at him. He blinked. She glared. He blinked. "Oh, I can't take it anymore!" she pulled him down. "You look so adorable in spy gear!"

&&&&&&

When they were done, several twigs were stuck in their hair, and the black makeup was smeared around their cheeks instead of just in lines like football players wore. Their clothes were ruffled, and they both wore sated smiles on their faces.

"I think that's enough for reconnaissance," Amara said breathlessly. John frowned and looked over their appearances.

"We're not dressed in medieval getup!"

"That's renaissance," she deadpanned.

"Oh...wha's say we do some more renaissance then?" he grinned cheekily. Amara felt a headache coming on.

"John, we were doin' reconnai--" she was cut off by her boyfriend dragging her behind some more bushes. "On the other hand, you can never get enough renaissance!"

Loud giggles could be heard, followed by low moans. Several people stopped to look at the bushes questioningly, before deciding they didn't want to know and walking on. Maybe if someone had actually stopped them from their indecent activities, fewer bushes and trees would've been burnt down in the following hour. We may never know.


	12. Advice and Scarves

**Chapter 12**

Jean never despised anyone in her life. It just wasn't her nature to get...jealous. That's why she refused to admit she really hated when Eleanor was their waitress. Like she was now, blatantly flirting with Scott right in front of her!

He decided they needed to get back in the old habit, and took her to the little Mexican place – Rosario's – that Saturday. She was supposed to meet Taryn and Lily for a day of shopping, but she was just fine with changing previous plans for a day of relaxing at a nice little restaurant.

Unfortunately, Eleanor saw them and just _had_ to be the waitress. Now, instead of taking their orders, she was sitting next to Scott – telling jokes from her home country and laughing quite annoyingly in Jean's opinion. She glared at the two, but quickly hid it when Scott looked at her with an apologetic smile. She smiled forcedly at him, hoping he couldn't tell. He could judging by the questioning look he shot her.

How she knew it was questioning was one of the greatest mysteries in the world. It just felt like she and Scott shared a bond, and she could feel what he felt. It was nice really, especially since she could kind of sense a little nervousness at Eleanor's closeness. He didn't feel nervous around her! _Take that, waitress girl. _Jean thought.

"Uh, you know what, I need to use the bathroom! Order for me, Jean?" Scott asked, feeling the tense atmosphere. Eleanor smirked and gave a small wink, which he replied to with a nervous smile and quickly rushed off. When he was gone, the waitress sat down again.

"He's a nice guy," she said, her thick accent less...well, thick now. Jean frowned and crossed her arms.

"I know that," she said defensively.

"Then why aren't you two together yet?" she tried, really she did, but there was only so much she could take! In all romance novels, the couple should be together by now – or on their way there! These two were either very stubborn or very dense, possibly both she thought slightly amused and more than a little irritated.

"W-what?" Jean sputtered, gaping at her. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Please, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see you two like each other! I've been flirting like a, how do you say, barfly? Yet, you're _still_ not together according to Rogue! Hell woman, how much does a girl got to flirt in order to make you jealous enough to admit your feelings?"

Jean just stared. She couldn't believe what the waitress had just said. Admit her feelings? For Scott? He was a nice guy yeah, but she just thought of him as a friend. She never got jealous of the time he spent with Taryn, or the flirtation between himself and Eleanor! Really, she didn't.

"What's a waitress doing meddling in my personal life anyway?" Jean asked harshly, "I don't even know you!"

"You don't, but Rogue does," Eleanor pointed out. "It's been a good two weeks, probably more for all I know, already! Either get your act in gear and admit your feelings, or I'll tell Rogue to lock you two in a room together! Granted, you probably wouldn't mind that, would you?"

"Of course I would!" Jean blushed, knowing deep down she really wouldn't. Being stuck in a room with Scott actually sounded promising. Her blush darkened at the way her thoughts were going. She quickly shook them away, lest she find herself turning into some sort of pervert.

"Uh huh," Eleanor gave her a disbelieving look. "I'm just saying, you should admit your feelings before someone else gets him. I know I'm not the only girl in town that finds him nice eye candy, but some other girl might find him nice, how do you say, arm candy?"

Jean looked at her hands. Taryn already found him nice 'arm candy', she thought darkly. Eleanor watched her knowingly, recognizing the glare for what it was. Someone else was already in the picture. This was really turning out to be just like her romance movies – only taking a lot longer than a few days for them to figure out how they really feel for each other.

"So, your order?"

"Huh? Oh right..." Jean looked at the menu, quickly ordering and watching as Eleanor walked away. It almost seemed like Scott was waiting, because as soon as she left, he came back.

"So, what'd ya order?" he asked, smiling.

"Huh?" Jean looked up distractedly, blushing when she saw the concerned smile he shot her. "Oh uh...I...uh...don't really know." she blinked. She hadn't paid much attention to what she ordered, too busy mulling over what Eleanor said. She didn't have feelings for Scott! Did she?

"I know what ya mean. I can't pronounce some of the stuff on here!"

She looked at the teen, smiling innocently at her. Her stomach felt like it had a million butterflies fluttering around, and she blushed. He looked really cute sitting there, oblivious to why she really didn't know what she ordered. She smiled slightly.

Okay, so she liked Scott. It didn't mean anything! He didn't like her like that, no matter what Eleanor – or everyone else – thought. He was interested in Taryn, never mind the 'help me' vibes she got from him every time the other girl was near, or the annoyed turn of his lips whenever she asked him to go somewhere. Never mind the boyish smiles he sent her way, or the constant offers to go places – which she always enjoyed. He didn't like her. It was a simple fact.

Jean frowned. It was a fact, wasn't it?

"Jean?" he looked at her worriedly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she grinned, waving away his concern. "Just thinking about schoolwork."

Scott shook his head. "Uh uh, today is about all about no-school! It's the weekend, a time to relax!"

"How can I relax when I've got loads of homework?"

"Already finished." Scott said knowingly, smiling at the pink tinge on her cheeks. He knew Jean already finished her homework, according to Rogue it was always done first thing. His was finished too, he was pleased to say, for the first time in...well, ever he'd done it the day he got it.

"Well...uh...yeah," she chuckled at her own silliness.

"I've got an idea!" Scott said with a wide smile.

"What?"

"We'll go somewhere after we eat! Out of Bayville, how does New York City sound? Lots of stuff to do there."

"What? Out of Bayville? Why?" Jean asked quickly. She was secretly thrilled by the idea. She hadn't been out of Bayville in a while, and she kind of missed seeing other sights.

"Because I've only been here a few weeks, and I'm already tired of this place." Scott said simply. He hid it well, but he was really concerned she wouldn't like his idea. She might get the wrong idea. Well, the right idea, but he didn't want her to think he was some kind of jerk that always flirted with taken girls.

"Well..." Jean smiled. Rogue was always complaining about the rules she was always following, why not do something wild and crazy for once? It had been a while since she was spontaneous. "Okay!"

"Really?" Scott grinned when Jean nodded. Just then, the food was brought out to them, and Eleanor winked at her. Jean blushed and glared, but couldn't stop smiling.

And to think, it took a flirtatious waitress for her to admit her feelings – even if it was just to herself.

&&&&&&

"Well?" Rogue asked over the phone.

"I think we're finally getting somewhere," Eleanor's voice sounded on the other line.

"Finally! Thanks Ellie, Ah ow ya one."

"No problem! I _love_ playing matchmaker! Well, I have to go. Customers and all that, adios."

"Yeah, bye."

Rogue hung up the phone, turning to face Remy. He was shuffling cards from one hand to the other, red-on-black eyes staring directly at her. He was sprawled on the bed, with his ankles crossed, giving her very suggestive looks.

"Well?"

"She says we're finally gettin' somewhere!" Rogue announced happily, climbing onto the bed. He smirked and put the cards on the table, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"Dat's great, _chere! _What say we," he chuckled, "_celebrate?"_

Rogue chuckled seductively. "Sounds lahke a plan t' meh."

&&&&&&

New York City was lights and people. That was what Jean liked most about it. She'd always been a people person, so being surrounded by lots of people was nice – once you got control of your telepathy anyway.

Scott took her there directly after they left the restaurant, refusing to stop at the mansion so she could get her wallet. He claimed that he should by things for her, since he was the escort. She had to smile at that, since a quick scan of his mind – it was harmless really – told her he wasn't just saying that because he thought women couldn't pay for things themselves.

The redhead was tempted to scan his mind further, for his feelings on her, but she refrained. That would pass the line of a harmless scan to invading privacy. It was a line she made sure not to cross since she got control of her powers.

She sighed and wrapped the purple scarf around her neck. She really liked it, but it was incredibly expensive. Scott said the professor had given him some money before they left – as he did everyone when they were going out. She wondered if he didn't already know about Scott's plan to take her to New York, but the idea was spontaneous and Xavier didn't get premonitions.

All the same, she had a scarf – paid for in full. She smiled at him, blushing when his boyish grin went from one of the buildings to her. They'd been here an hour already, and not once did he look at another woman – at least not in the lustful sense. It really made her feel special, moreso than Duncan ever did when they were together.

She was about to say something, when her cell phone went off. They both stopped as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Red!" Amara's voice greeted her on the other end. Jean frowned.

"What did you burn in my room, this time?" she asked immediately.

"Nothing!" the girl denied. "The professor just wanted someone ta call and tell ya dinner'll be ready by the time you get back. So start headin' home."

"Are you sure there was nothing in my room?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Amara's voice was exasperated. "John and I are workin' on Kitty's room right now."

_MAGMA! PYRO! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! THAT WAS, LIKE, MY FAVORITE DRESS!_

Jean sighed in relief when she heard the yell. Normally, she would scold them for doing such a thing to anyone's property, but so much of it had been hers lately, she was thankful they were working on someone else's things. Turning to Scott, she smiled apologetically and hung up the phone.

"Looks like it's almost dinner time," she answered the unspoken question. He smiled and shrugged.

"We'll see more sights some other time, yeah?"

"Sounds good," Jean smiled, as he opened his car door for her. "Thank you."

"No problem," Scott said easily, going over to his side. He started the car, and they drove back in silence.

&&&&&&

"How'd th' date go?" Rogue asked when they arrived at the institute.

"It wasn't a date!" Jean quickly denied, though blushed and smiled. "It went great."

Scott blushed as well, shooting her longing looks as she walked up the stairs to change. She was still wearing her scarf, and planned to show it off to the other girls. She knew they would absolutely _love_ it! Jean refused to admit she also wanted to flaunt around that _Scott_ had gotten it for her.

Rogue, Remy, and Scott watched her go. The Cajun was the first to speak when she was out earshot, smirking at Scott.

"Nice scarf, y' get it?"

"Yeah," Scott nodded. "I bought it with the money I brought with me from Hawaii. She thinks it was the money Professor X gave me, but I thought it might mean a little more if I got it with my own."

"Aww," Rogue sniffled slightly and wiped a nonexistant tear from her eye. "That's so sweet!"

"Ow!" Remy yelped when she hit his arm, using just a _tad_ bit of super strength behind the punch. "What dat f'r?"

"Ya nevah buy meh things with yo' own money!" she glared.

"Remy t'ought y' like it when he steal t'ings f'r y'!" he protested. Rogue sniffled dramatically.

"That don't mean a gal don't wanna have somethin' _bought_ fo' her once in a while!" she stalked off for the kitchen.

"_Chere_? _Chere_!" Remy shot Scott an I-will-get-y'-f'r-dis-later look, and followed her into the dining area. "C'mon _chere_, Remy buy y' somet'in' real nice if y' wan' it!"

Scott just laughed. No, those two would _never_ get old.

A/N: Sorry if it's getting kind of crappy. I'm hitting writer's block, so I can't tell you how long it will be before I update again. I just barely managed to think this chapter up! Hopefully it'll pass quickly, but for now – just go along with it please.


	13. Taryn's Wicked Kiss

Since I'm not even sure how long Scott's been there now, we're just going to say it's been a month since he first arrived, and three weeks since he started Bayville High. Two weeks have passed since the trip to New York. That work for everyone? Good news though! It seemed like the last chapter was the only one I had _real_ writer's block with!

**Chapter 13**

Duncan was getting seriously tired of the time Jean spent with Scott. Things were going good, Taryn was really getting Scott's attention, or so they thought. Then, Jean came to school sporting a new purple scarf that Scott bought for her, and suddenly all her attention was focused on him! She didn't even talk about the bracelet he – actually Taryn, but details – got for her anymore.

The jock tried to remember the last time he saw Jean not wearing the sheer, lightweight material, and came up blank. She wore it almost religiously, only taking it off during gym or after school activities that involved getting sweaty or messy in some way. He wouldn't be surprised if she even wore it to bed!

Scott, of course, didn't mind, and seemed to relish in Duncan's irritation. He didn't really hang around them much anymore, only eating lunch with them when Jean insisted. More often than not, he was with those freshmen kids and Wagner – enjoying friendly chats with them.

It didn't help that Scott seemed to have won the respect of most of the school. Even Kelly liked him, though it was obvious to anyone with eyes that Scott despised the man! Jean wasn't even that quick to get on the principal's good side, which just made him seem all the better in everyone's eyes.

Scott Summers could do no wrong, and Duncan Matthews was tired of it. That pretty boy had messed with his girl for long enough, and now he was going to take care of the problem! He glared at the laughing teen, whom was sitting across the yard with the usual Xavier group – and Jean. His girlfriend opted to drop him in order to sit with her 'friends from school', which meant – to him anyway – she wanted to be close to Scott.

Taryn wasn't much better off. Her flirting was going great, so she thought, until Jean came to school wearing that loathed scarf. It was fashionable, Taryn had to admit, and it was from Scott! _Her_ Scott! So what if they hadn't actually started dating yet, she was working on that little detail.

He was perfection to her, from his preppy clothing to his boyish smile. Several other girls had developed crushes on him, but none approached him. Not because he was Taryn's boyfriend either, but because he was considered Jean's property! There was also the little case that most of the girls thought he was better eye candy than boyfriend material, since he gave off the sense of Boy Scout.

She was tired of little Miss Perfect getting everything she wanted! She wanted Scott, and now! Sharing a look with Duncan, they silently agreed it was time to intervene. No more nice jerks!

&&&&&&

The end of lunch came, and Scott walked to his locker with Jean. They were laughing about some story Kurt was telling them from his time in Germany. It still surprised Scott that he and Rogue were related – and _Rogue_ was the adopted one. It almost seemed like it should be the other way around, until he saw Mystique for the first time.

The fight against the Brotherhood wasn't intense for X-men standards, but it was the first 'battle' he'd ever been in. It was no wonder they had Danger Room sessions. While the other boys gave off a sense of laziness, they weren't half bad with their powers – lack of care for hiding them among the public gave them a little advantage. Danger Room certainly helped the X-men keep the upper hand, Scott thought.

Jean was still wearing the scarf, and every morning he saw it on her, he blushed and turned into a stuttering idiot. Never before had a girl worn something he got her so religiously! It was flattering to him, and more than a little ego booster. He kept any cockiness to himself, unless he was alone with the pyros and southerners, lest Jean think he was a jerk and trash the silk material.

Luckily, they took his ego down a few notches when he needed it, and laughed when they knew he was just joking. They'd really done a good job of helping him, though he was still trying to figure out why Pyro and Magma kept following Taryn around wearing black clothing and mascara on their cheeks. He knew it was probably something to do with Rogue's plan to set he and Jean up, but he was too afraid to ask what spying on Taryn would do.

He knew the girl liked him, and he had to admit she was pretty. Still, his attention was on Jean – the less clingy girl. It never occurred to him that Taryn and Duncan were trying to tear them apart – well, that Taryn was. He already knew Duncan disliked – possibly even hated – him because of the time he spent with Jean.

None of it mattered to him though, because the redhead was all he could ever focus on. Miss Fruteoka still thought she'd dumped Duncan for him, and he laughed (while still blushing) every time she brought up what a smart choice Jean made. At least it wasn't a bunch of people with failed relationships telling him they were good together, just a slightly insane Literature teacher.

"Can you believe that actually happened?" Jean asked, giggling.

"Actually, yeah," Scott said. "I could just imagine Kurt doing something like that!"

"Yeah," Jean nodded with a smile. "Only Kurt would decide to have a 'skating contest' with himself, using every condiment in the fridge and chocolate syrup, and end up getting it in his fur."

"He must've looked great! Blue, yellow, red, dark brown..." Scott trailed off as they came to his locker.

In a twist of fate, Scott thought the gods were really looking out for him, his locker was right next to Jean's. He was quite happy with this since he only had three classes with her the whole day. Advanced Literature, gym, and Trigonometry. This way, he got to see her between every class!

"I'm not surprised he got into so much trouble," Jean commented, opening her locker. She was about to shut it when a tanned hand banged it shut for her. She jumped, nearly colliding with Scott, whom managed to steady her while balancing his books.

"Duncan!" Jean scolded. "Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry Jean," he said, sounding very _not_ sorry. He glared at Scott, who still had his hand on Jean's shoulder. Noticing this, they both blushed and he quickly let go of her. She smiled her thanks at him, and stepped a little closer to Duncan.

"It's all right," she reassured. "Just don't do that again!"

"So," Duncan said, wrapping an arm around her, "walk you to class?"

"Actually," Jean said hesitantly, "Scott was going to walk me. Since we have the same class this period and all."

"Oh?" Duncan glared at the smiling brunette. When Scott went to walk forward, he casually stuck his foot out, forcing the mutant to the ground. Jean pushed Duncan away, hurrying to Scott's side – much to the blonde's ire.

"Are you alright?" she asked frantically, helping him to his feet. Scott, Duncan was unhappy to see, had a wide smile on his face.

"I'm fine," he said. "It must just be my clumsiness acting up again."

"Your clumsiness?" Jean asked. In all the time Scott had been at the mansion, he'd never once been clumsy. Well, a few times, but that was always because she startled him when she walked into the room and he didn't see her. She had no clue it was because he got nervous when she was around.

"Yeah," Scott grinned. "One time I left something in my mom's car, so I went out to get it."

"What happened?"

"I walked into the car door."

"That could happen to anyone," Jean pointed out, lips quirking upwards.

"Not when the car door was closed." Scott said with a laugh. Jean gasped.

"Your serious? You ran into a closed car door?"

He nodded, and Duncan was about to comment on what a loser he was, when Jean started laughing. He stared at her in disbelief as she and Scott laughed over the incident, completely forgetting he was there. They walked past him towards the classroom, Scott talking all the way.

"After I ran into the car door, I opened it and got my CD out. Then, I started to head back inside--"

The rest was lost on Duncan, as they were now out of earshot. He glared and hit a locker, leaving a fist-sized dent. It didn't matter to him though, because his plan to embarrass Summers failed. It only made Jean like him more! Ugh, he was getting very angry with that boy!

"Your 'trip him' plan, didn't work?" Taryn asked knowingly, stepping up beside him. Duncan just bared his teeth. Taryn sighed and rolled her eyes heavenward. "Leave it to me." she said simply, walking away.

Duncan watched her go. "Last time you said that, nothing happened!"

"I've got a plan this time!" Taryn called back, hearing the jock's exclamation. "A full proof plan." she said softer, smirking evilly. She would make sure Jean never wanted to see Scott again, leaving him ripe for the picking.

&&&&&&

The bell rang and Scott was walking out with Jean. The redhead, unfortunately, was pulled aside by some girl that sat in the back – Emily or Amelia, something like that. Scott didn't really pay attention to her name, since she never said more than two words to him. Jean told him to go on, so he did.

"Whoa!" he was startled when petite hands pulled on his arm. The strength the mystery girl displayed almost made him think Rogue snuck into the school. It wasn't her, he found, as he looked at Taryn. "Taryn?"

"Scott, can I talk to you?" she sounded really upset about something. Being the nice guy he was, Scott agreed and Taryn quickly led him to a quieter corner of the school. She stared up at him with big eyes, tears sparkling just behind the surface.

"What's wrong?" he asked, instantly worried. The poor girl was near tears, and he didn't know why. He wondered who could hurt her so, but was flattered she wanted to talk to _him_. She hadn't known him all that long after all.

"Scott, I...I don't know how to say this," Taryn sniffled. Lowering her head, she gazed at Scott through her bangs. A smirk curved her lips.

"Say what?" Scott asked. He was getting more confused and more worried by the second. Taryn waited, knowing that Jean was coming. Scott, on the other hand, thought she was hesitating out of nervousness or fear of what might happen.

"It's okay," he reassured, hugging her to him. "You can talk to me."

Taryn grinned against his shoulder. "I know," she said with a thankful look on her face when she pulled away. "I just...I think it might be better if I show you."

"Uh...okay?"

Smiling at him, Taryn wrapped her arms around Scott's neck and lowered his head. Pressing her lips against his, she kissed him for all she was worth. A smirk slid across her face at the soft gasp, and she quickly pulled away. Scott was staring at her in shock, gaping.

"Uh, Taryn look," he started, pushing her away. "It's nothing personal, you're a great girl and really pretty! Really, _really_ pretty, (Taryn grinned) but I don't like you like that."

"So what?" Taryn asked, feeling more than a little rejected. "Are you going to tell Jean how you feel? It's obvious you like _her_!"

Scott blushed and lowered his head. He didn't want to hurt Taryn's feelings, but he thought it was better to tell her he didn't feel the same than lead her into a false relationship. Besides, he really did like Jean, and things between them seemed to be getting better every day.

"Well, I..."

"Fine!" Taryn interrupted, pointing in the other direction. "Go tell her now, I'll take care of Duncan."

Scott blinked. Was Taryn helping him? She really wasn't so bad, he thought with a grateful smile. Then, quickly turned and left, never seeing the smirk on Taryn's face.

&&&&&&

Jean finished talking with Emily about the latest science project they were doing together. Now, she had to find Scott, whom said he would be just outside the door. He wasn't there, and she wondered if he thought they might be late again. It didn't seem like him to leave without her, late or not, but she shrugged it away.

As she was walking, distant voices could be heard. It was a 'deserted corner' of the school, so she wondered who could possibly be there. It wasn't like her to eavesdrop, but the girl sounded suspiciously like Taryn. Jean's bad vibes had been getting stronger when around her lately, and she couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

The closer she got, the easier it was for her to discern who was talking. Scott and Taryn. What were they doing over here though? She frowned and came around the corner, just in time to see Scott and Taryn kiss. She gasped in shock, feeling tears well up, and quickly fled.

She and Scott weren't together yet, but she really liked him. She was just waiting for the right time to tell him, which would be never. Eleanor was right! Someone else _was_ going to take him if she didn't speak up, and she had.

Jean ran, red hair flying behind her, until a large hand landed on her shoulder. She spun around, startled, and tried to smile when she saw Duncan. That's right, she still had a boyfriend didn't she?_ Stupid Jean, stupid! You have no right to get upset over this!_

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked, seeing the look on her face. He had a feeling Taryn just put her plan into motion, and whatever it was worked. Now, all he had to do was play the concerned boyfriend. The girl was smarter than people gave her credit for.

"Nothing," Jean shook her head, wiping at her eyes. "Nothing at all!"

"Where's Summers?" Duncan asked tensely, looking around. Jean lowered her gaze to the ground and shook her head. When she looked up again, she bore a watery smile and linked arms with the blonde.

"Does it matter? Walk me to class?"

Duncan smiled, and they headed towards her next classroom. He sent a mental thank you to Taryn, which could've been heard by a certain telepath if she weren't so depressed right then. They passed Scott on the way, who looked confused when Jean glared at him and huffed. Duncan just smirked.

The car door thing really happened – to me! Yes, I am clumsy I know. Pathetic isn't it? I didn't even notice it was closed. The full story is that I ran into a closed car door, then opened it and got my...book I think it was, this happened a few years ago, so yeah. Then, after that, I started to head back inside and forgot I'd closed the door so Deputy, my dog, wouldn't get out – it was an apartment so I didn't have a fence at the time. I ran into that, then when I finally got inside, I tripped over the coffee table. _Sigh _Like I said, I'm clumsy.


	14. Making Up and Breaking Up

Alright, I'm tired of waiting and I _know_ you all are too! So, I'm continuing – computer or no. This fic is mostly done, and I refuse to wait any longer for it to be finished just because I can't get a decent hard drive. Now, with my ranting out of the way, I have a question for anyone willing to read an A/N. A vote really. Do you all think I should make this a Matchmaking Series, or just keep it to one fic? I've been thinking about making it into a series, but I want your opinions.

Sorry, this chapter probably won't be at its best, but after so much time away I have to get back in the groove. Hope it's not too disappointing. While it might not be the longest chapter I've ever written, I hope its length will make up for some of the time.

**Chapter 14**

Misery was undoubtedly Scott's best friend lately. Rogue and Remy couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, nor could Amara and John. True, they'd been spying on Taryn for a while now, but when she didn't try anything for a while, they began to take breaks. As bad luck would have it, they'd been making out in a corner on the other side of the school when Taryn put her plan into motion.

Jean was extremely distant and frosty to Scott when she _did_ talk to him, which was rare these days. It was only a week since Taryn's kiss, but it felt like much longer to Scott – and Jean, though she tried to act like she hadn't noticed. Every time she saw him, her heart shattered into a million pieces and left her weeping in her room late at night. If anyone heard, no one said anything for which she was grateful.

Taryn enjoyed the show quite a bit. Whenever she saw Jean in the hall, she would shoot her superior smirks and strut past as though she owned the school. Jean thought it was because she had won Scott and knew it, but she had not idea the brunette was still trying to catch his attention – which was completely on why Jean was so pissed at him.

Duncan chuckled when he saw Scott's forlorn expression. Jean had been with him more and more lately and she'd stopped wearing that horrid scarf. He thought she might've burned it, but somehow he knew he wasn't that lucky. Didn't mean he couldn't hope though, right?

Monday morning donned bright and early, bringing wakefulness to the students at Xavier's. Scott groaned and rolled over in bed, pulling the comforter over his head. He didn't feel like getting up – school or no. With Jean mad at him, Bayville High just didn't seem as interesting. It was just another school now, and Scott hated it.

Unfortunately, he was brought forcedly back to consciousness by a loud knocking. He knew that knock well by now. Grumbling, he climbed out of bed and opened the door to allow Rogue entrance. She didn't bare pancakes as usual; Scott made it clear he was too miserable to eat more than necessary two days back. Instead, she was smirking triumphantly at him with her hands on her hips.

"What?" he asked nervously. He'd learned the expressions the other students wore, and this was something usually found on Amara or John's face when they had a particularly dangerous plan. It was no different for Rogue.

"Sugah, Ah've got an idea!" Rogue exclaimed happily. "A way t' make Jean fo'give ya."

"Really?" the hope in Scott's voice broke Rogue's heart, but the smile never left her lips. She might not have known what happened, but she knew it concerned that Taryn girl and, most likely, Jean's idiot of a boyfriend.

"Really," Rogue grinned and stepped into the room. "Wanna hear it?"

"Yes!" Scott exclaimed loudly. He didn't care how enthusiastic he sounded right now; getting Jean back was his only priority. He pulled Rogue into the room and closed the door.

"Well, it's like this…"

&&&&&&

Amara grinned at the nervous brunette. Taryn knew Amara Aquilla well, and while she had been rude to the girl before, the announcement that she was a princess a few months back had made her antsy whenever the girl was around. She knew the ebony-skinned beauty didn't like her in the least, and seeing her smiling at her like that was just…creepy.

"Can I help you?" she asked as calmly as she could. Amara's grin grew when she heard the slight stutter. John, standing beside her, wrapped an arm around her waist. Taryn's nervousness grew. While the cute Aussie was unknown to her, she could feel an aura of insanity and danger surrounding him. It freaked her out to be honest.

"Actually, yes you can," Amara said. She gestured towards the chair in the empty classroom she'd led Taryn into. "Have a seat Miss Fujioka. This will be quick if you cooperate."

Taryn gulped. That didn't sound good. She nodded hesitantly and took a seat.

"So," Amara said conversationally, "what did you do to Scott and Jean? They're absolutely miserable!"

"Really?" Taryn pretended to check her nails. "I'm sorry to hear that, but I don't know anything about it."

"Don't lie to me," Amara said harshly. Smiling again, when she saw Taryn was even more afraid, she hopped onto the dusty teacher's desk and clasped her hands in front of her. "As I'm sure you know, I don't get along with Miss Grey very much either. I just want to know what you did, so that I might compliment you on a job well done."

Taryn frowned. She was getting bad vibes about this, but she also knew Amara wasn't lying. She'd seen the way Jean and Amara acted around each other. While they were civil, there was always the sense of dislike between them. It wasn't strong, but it was there. With a sigh, she figured Amara was telling the truth, and it never hurt to get compliments from a princess.

"Well, I asked Scott if I could talk to him," she began slowly. A smirk slid across her face as she thought about all that had happened. "Duncan and I have been trying to separate Jean and Scott for a while now, but this was the only plan that we, I, hadn't tried yet. I pulled him to a deserted corner and kissed him, only when Jean was watching, and then pulled away. He told me he didn't like it, of course, but with Jean now out of the picture it'll only be a matter of time before he's all over me."

A high pitched giggle escaped her and made Amara and John cringe. The princess smiled sadistically at the brunette and hopped off the desk. When Taryn was standing, Amara shook her hand.

"Thank you for that," she said, leading her to the door. Taryn nodded, still chuckling at her own genius, and left the room. Once she was gone, Amara closed the door and leaned against it with disgusted look upon her face. She rubbed her hand on the door, as though trying to get off some unseen slime.

"Get all tha', love?" John asked. He'd been there for 'muscle', and had desperately hoped Taryn might try something so he could burn her. Her lack of struggle was a putdown for him, but he supposed it was worth it. Amara grinned and held out a small tape recorder.

"Every last word."

&&&&&&

Jean frowned when Amara and John stopped her on the stairs. Homework weighed down her messenger bag and she wanted to get it done before her date tonight. Duncan was taking her out to some restaurant, which reminded her far too much of Scott than she cared to admit, but who was she to say no to a sweet gesture? Now, these two were in her way.

"What do you two want?" she asked. Even Jean had to admit her tone came out harsher than intended, but she didn't plan on apologizing to the pyros. They'd caused her too much trouble in the past to really deserve an apology now.

"Snippy, snippy," John admonished, wagging a finger through the air. He wrapped his arm around Amara's waist, as the two grinned down at her. "We got somethin' for ya, Red. A surprise o' sorts."

Jean grimaced. It was never a good thing when they had a 'surprise'. She could already picture her whole room aflame, or scorched so badly she wouldn't be able to tell what the wall was and what her bed was. She shuddered at the thought and glared at them.

"I don't care to see your surprises."

The redhead intended to stalk past them, go into her room, and either be pleasantly surprised by its wholesomeness or unpleasantly un-surprised by its new burnt look. Instead, the couple moved in front of her again. She went to the left, only to have them follow. Amara pouted.

"Oh come on now," she whined, "please, just listen to our surprise."

"Fine," she sighed in defeat. She would never get past them if they didn't want her too. Knowing them for as long as she had, Jean knew they could very well continue to cut her off every time she tried to pass them well into the night. They were just that annoying.

"Goody!" Amara squealed. Grabbing her wrist in one hand, she pulled her up the stairs and into her room. Jean was vaguely aware of her door shutting behind her as John entered, but she was too happy to see her room in whole to really worry about the need for privacy.

"So," she finally snapped, "what's this surprise?"

Amara grinned and held out a tape recorder. Jean frowned.

"What's that got to do with anything?" she asked baffled. Amara and John rolled their eyes.

"Just take it and press play," Amara snapped. Glaring at her tone, Jean took the recorder with a grumble. Pressing the required button, the sound of Taryn's voice filled the room. Green eyes widened when she heard Taryn explain her and Duncan's plan. By the time the tape ended just a minute or so later, Jean was red in the face.

"So…" John said hesitantly, seeing the look on her face. She'd never looked that angry with them! "Shall we?"

Amara, also noticing the unhealthy coloring Jean's face, nodded and looped arms with John. The two started at a slow walk towards the door, which turned into a full out run when they got into the hall. The door slammed behind them, but the following yell could still be heard throughout the mansion.

"I'M GONNA KILL HER!"

&&&&&&

In the garage, Rogue and Remy looked up from their respective bikes. Sharing a knowing smirk, they set back to work. It seemed Rogue's plan had worked. Now, they just had to wait for Scott and Jean to make up and all would be as it should.

&&&&&&

Scott frowned when he heard the loud yell. He knew he should be worried about the poor soul that made Jean so angry, but something deep down was telling him to be happy. Despite his attempts to continue frowning, he couldn't stop a smile from forming on his face. Something good was about to happen, he could just feel it. The knock on his door brought him back to reality, and he exchanged the, undoubtedly goofy, look on his face for a more serious one.

"Jean?" he asked, seeing her at his door. She smiled softly at him, lowering her head so tendrils of red fell in her face. His breath caught at her sheer beauty in that moment. The purple scarf, he briefly noted, was being twisted between her fingers.

"Scott, we need to talk."

&&&&&&

Duncan straightened his tie and smiled in his rearview mirror. Shining teeth grinned back at him, and he ran a hand through his blond locks. No way would Jean be able to resist him tonight. Not when he looked this sophisticated. He chuckled at the thought of Scott's face should he see her leave with him tonight. Undoubtedly, the boy was already bawling his eyes out for losing the girl. But that's just how it was. The strongest, best looking guy got the girl, and Duncan knew he was far better looking and far stronger than Scott.

He stepped out of the blue convertible and strutted confidently up to the gates. He hated coming here really, but he knew it would make Jean happy if he picked her up instead of making her meet him somewhere. Besides, there was always the slight chance Scott would be the one that had to let him in, and if that were the case…well, Duncan would be getting a very interesting show of teary-eyed pretty boy in just a few moments.

The box buzzed and a female voice sounded through. He squashed the momentary feeling of disappointment that Scott wasn't the one there. Instead, he smirked and leaned against the fence casually.

"I'm here to pick up Jean," he said easily. "So, let me in."

"Say please," the voice said. It sounded oddly familiar, like that Pryde girl. He frowned but decided to do as she bid. The faster he got in, the faster he could rub it in Scott's face he was taking Jean out.

"Please," he said sarcastically. The gates swung open suddenly, surprising him and making him fall. Luckily, it hadn't rained in a while, so his suit didn't get more than a little dirt on it. Standing, he muttered curses and promised to get revenge at school sometime later. He dusted off the brown flecks on his black jacket and strutted to the door of the mansion.

Before he could knock, the door swung open. His jaw dropped when he saw the beauty standing there. 6' of nothing but legs and chest, he recognized her as the girl that had taken Jean and Scott from school once. She smirked when she saw him.

"Dumb Kid!" she greeted. "Welcome t' our humble abode."

Duncan frowned. "My name is Duncan," he said tightly. Maybe the girl wasn't _that_ pretty. She waved him off, and instead stepped aside so he could enter.

"Hang on a sec, Ah'll get Jean."

Duncan nodded, fully expecting her to run upstairs and tell his girlfriend her date was here. He wouldn't be surprised if a series of squeals followed either. He'd certainly gotten dressed up, and he knew how much girls liked to fawn over boyfriends that got fancy for their women.

"JEAN!" Rogue yelled instead, "DUMB KID IS HERE T' PICK YA UP, SUGAH!"

Glaring at her, the jock straightened his jacket and willed away the red spots on his cheeks. Didn't she hear him when he said his name was Duncan? _Stupid bitch_ he thought irately. She frowned at him, as though she'd heard his thoughts, but she didn't comment. His attention was soon drawn from her to Jean as the redhead descended the steps – with Scott at her side.

"Duncan," Jean greeted merrily, looping her arm with his rival's. "Scott and I have something to tell you."

"Jean?" Duncan frowned. Rogue seemed content to watch, but a quick look from Scott had her leaving the room with a grumble. She glared at him, but he merely smiled cheekily in reply.

"It's about yours and Taryn's plan," she said simply. Duncan felt his breath catch. She knew about their plans? That…that wasn't good. Jean grinned when she heard his thoughts. No, she thought cruelly, it really wasn't good at all.

&&&&&&

_10 minutes later_

Duncan ran from the room as fast as his legs could carry him. The sound of Jean's yelling could still be heard from the mansion as she and Scott stood in the doorway. Scott's arm was wrapped smugly around Jean, but Duncan was too busy running from the angry redhead to care.

"AND IF I EVER SEE YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN," Jean yelled, "I'LL SICK AMARA AND JOHN ON YOU!"

He didn't know who John was, but he figured Amara was that insane princess with a thing for fire. The way she said it though, he figured it would be best not to test her. Maybe he could talk to her at school sometime later…much, much later he thought as a vase flew over his head. He ran out the gates and clambered into his car before Jean could try bettering her aim with him as a target again.

As the car sped off, Scott smiled down at his angry girlfriend. He leaned over to kiss the top of her head, chuckling when he felt her tense shoulders relax almost immediately. Tomorrow they could deal with Taryn, but for now he just wanted to spend time focusing on Jean.

"So," he started, biting his lip, "since you're all dressed up…wanna go out?"

Jean blinked up at him, smiling nervously and blushing. She pulled at the hem of her light purple skirt and nodded.

"How about Rosario's?" she suggested timidly. "I have someone I need to talk to there…"

Eleanor deserved thanks after all. Jean figured she could always thank Rogue later, since they lived in the same place. Scott grinned and nodded. As the two walked out of the mansion, four eavesdroppers high fived each other at their accomplishment. It was about time.


	15. Epilogue

Jean snuggled into Scott's side. They were sitting on the couch in the rec room with Remy, Rogue, Amara, and John around them. The three couples decided a day of rest and relaxation was just what they needed. The professor announced a new student would be arriving soon, and they wanted a break before the new teen came to cause mischief.

The relationship between Scott and Jean was a great one. It had lasted throughout Taryn's failed attempts to seduce Scott and Duncan's failed attempts to woo Jean. Three months now, and neither showed signs of wanting to breakup. They had their fights of course, what couple didn't? But they always made up in the end.

"This is nice." Amara sighed lovingly, snuggling back into John's arms. Mumbled agreements met her statement. It was rare that the three couples were together without starting fires, giving lectures, or just acting downright perverted in front of someone. It was always nice when it happened though, but none would ever give up their respective hobbies for more of these peaceful moments.

"So, what do ya'll think th' new guy'll be lahke?" Rogue asked as Remy rubbed his hand up and down her side. Scott shrugged, Amara and John shared hopeful looks, and Jean mulled the question over.

"I don't know," she finally said, "but I hope he's not another pyrokinetic."

"Wha's wrong with bein' a pyro?" Pyro asked, indignant. Amara frowned.

"I think she just doesn't want more people setting her things on fire, sweetheart," she informed him. "Besides, I hope he's not either. He might try to steal our job!"

"Y' job?" Remy asked. His expression said clearly he already regretted asking.

"Settin' things on fire o' course!" John said happily. Remy's frown deepened, meaning his regret had only gotten worse.

"Ya so smart thinkin' o' that, love," he praised Amara. She grinned and kissed him. Jean smiled at the two, though the wariness in her gaze never wavered. They still enjoyed burning her things, and Scott – while usually helpful – sometimes found the events funny. Lucky for him, he knew just what to say to reduce her temper.

The ringing doorbell signaled the end of their quiet time. The new student was here, and it was time to meet her. Feet pounded on the steps as Kitty raced past.

"I'll get it!" she called. The couples sighed and stood. The professor would want them to greet the newcomer anyway.

The door swung open, and Kitty was unable to keep a gasp from escaping. The boy, no man, standing before her was gorgeous! He was tall with short hair and deep blue eyes. His body appeared to be made of muscle. She was unaware of drool forming at the side of her mouth.

"Hello," he greeted with a thick Russian accent, "I am Piotr Rasputin. This is Xavier's School, yes?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Kitty grinned. "C'mon in, I'll take you to the professor!"

Piotr smiled gratefully and picked up his bags. As the two passed, Rogue shared a grin with her friends.

"Are ya'll thinkin' what Ah'm thinkin'?"

"I think we are, Rogue," Jean said with uncharacteristic mischievousness. "I think we are."

END

Yes, it's sickeningly short, but it's also just the epilogue and not an actual chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story! Remember, tell me if I should stop or continue this in a series. I already know most of you will say stop, but it never hurt to ask. Maybe my ego will get a nice boost by some of your replies. _Ignores mutterings that it doesn't need a boost, but something to take it down a lot._


End file.
